It's Not What It Looks Like
by lemmingduck
Summary: Post Snow Day. Did he really think she was dumb enough to fall for his stories? DL with FL in later chapters. Review if you like.
1. Are You Family?

_It's not what it looks like _

Lindsay watched as they wheeled Danny into the back of then ambulance.

"Don, he looks really bad." He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Linds, If there is anyone who can make it through this, it's Danny."

"I know, it's just... It was supposed to be me in there Don. He took my shift! He said he would wake me up! Damn it!!" She started sobbing, Don wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder.

"Linds.. Danny chose to switch shifts, no one forced him. You saw him, he's a fighter. He'll be fighting the doctors to get out of there in a couple hours." She laughed.

"I've gotta go, but one of these guys will give you a ride to the hospital, will you be ok?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you there." He turned to walk away. "Don, Be careful ok?" He nodded to her and got into his SUV.

The ride to the hospital was silent. Her mind was going over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

The detective that drove her had to stop at the station before they made it to the hospital. When they got there he dropped her at the emergancy entrance.

"Thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciate it" " Your welcome Detective."

She stood infront of the hospital, unsure of what lie ahead of her. "You going to stand out here all day Monroe or are you going to go in?"

"Don, can I tell you something before we go in?" "Sure, shoot" "Danny and I.. we uh, we finally stopped dancing around this thing between us, last night. It was our first offical date. And now... The way he looked at me when we were leaving the warehouse.. I think he blames me for him getting hurt.. "

"Lindsay, I want you to listen to me, What happened today could have happened to anyone. It's part of the job. Personally, I thank God it wasn't you in there today. Who knows what they would have done to you. I'm not saying that you couldn't take it, but thoes men, I've seen what they do to the women they love. I would hate to think of what they would do to a woman they hate."

"Thanks, I just hope Danny feels the same..." She looked to the sky, asking for strength.

When they got inside there were news cameras everywhere. Other officers were pushing the cameramen towards the doors. Don and Lindsay made their way to the nurses station where the nurses were chatting amongst themselves unaware of the detectives staring them down.

Don eventually got their attention. "Ahem."

"Can I help you?" the older women asked with an additude that the detectives did not aprectiate.

"We are looking for Detective Daniel Messer and Adam Ross."

"Are you family?" Lindsay and Don both flashed their badges,

"Is this family enough?"

"I'm sorry sir, we've had alot of reporters in here wanting to speak to the two of them. " She flipped through some charts sitting on the desk. "It says here that Detective Messer is still in surgery. He has 3 broken ribs and his hand is severly fractured, he also has lacerations to his face. Thats all we know right now about him."

Lindsay spoke up, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Detective Messer was very lucky. He will need therapy for his hand but he will be ok." She hugged the taller detective. 'Thank God' she whispered into his shoulder. She turned to face the nurse,  
"What about Adam Ross?" She shuffled through the files on her desk.

"Adam Ross, it says here that he is in the ICU and only suffered a few broken ribs, burns to his arms and a few lacerations to his face and hands."

Don spoke up this time, "Can we see him?"

"Yes Detective. He is on the 9th floor in room 9628."

"Thank you Ma'am. Here is my card, can you call me as soon as Detective Messer is out of surgery?"

"I will do that Detective Flack."

Lindsay and Don made their way to the elevator. Don could see the tears welling up in the young womans eyes. He bent down so he was eye level with her. "Linds, hes gonna be ok. You heard what the nurse said, just a few broken ribs and a broken hand."

"I know, I know." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm being such a girl about this.."

"It's alright, your entitled." She let out a little laugh..

"Don, Thank you, for everything today. Danny is lucky to have you as his friend."

He flashed her a grin, "You do to."

"What?"

"You have me as a friend too Monroe. I know we havn't talked alot in the past, but I would like to think were friends."

"Thanks Don, I'm lucky to have you as a friend too."

"Damn right you are." She laughed and he was happy to see that he could do that for her.

They made it to room 9628 and looked through the window. Hawkes and Stella were already in there and Adam seemed to be smiling. The two knocked and walked in.

"Adam! I'm so glad your ok!" Lindsay rushed over to him and hugged him as best she could.

"Ow, ow."

"Oh! I'm sorry! How are you feeling? Is there anything I could get you?"

She saw Stella, Hawkes and Don walk out into the hallway out of the corner of her eye.

"Uhm.. Maybe some hotter nurses." She let out a laugh.

"I have a feeling thats the morphine talking but I'll see what I can do about that." She sat next to his bed watching The Price is Right with him.

"Lindsay, There is something you can do for me."

"Anything Adam what is it?"

" Can you thank Danny for me? He saved us. He put his life on the line to get us out of there. So please, can you thank him for me?"

She started tearing up. "Of course. I'll tell him for you."

"Thanks Lindsay." She turned to leave. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want anyone to. She quickly walked past her 3 co-workers in the hallway and to the closest door she could find. Which happened to be an empty recovery room. Thats where she colapsed and weapt. She sat in the chair knees to her chin, cryin. 'It should have been me. If I would have shown up to work when I was supposed to, Adam wouldn't have gone in alone. There would have been two of us, and no one would have gotten hurt. Danny would have been safe in his apartment.' She heard the door creak open and quickly wiped her face. He sat across from her, but didn't say anything. He just handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I dont mean to be such a cry baby.."

"Linds, You don't need to apologize. Everyones emotions are running on high today."

"How do you remain so calm and stoic through all this?"

Don let out a heart felt laugh. "Linds, My mind has been going on overdrive since we went into the warehouse this morning"

"I thought you would be on top of the world right now, your name all over the news for the biggest drug bust in New York history. Finally out of your dads shadow.. ya know?"

"Yeah, thats great and all, but I killed a guy today Linds. That really wasn't on my list of things to do. If he would have just put down his weapon.."

"If these guys were as bad as you were sayin Don, I don't think they were planning on going to prison."

"An officer got hurt today too. He has a wife and 3 kids at home. Hes going to be ok though."

They were both looking down at the ground. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder if its all worth it. Sure we took alot of drugs off the street, but at what expense?"

"Don, we do it, because we're good at it, and if we didn't do it, who would?"

Just then Dons phone rang.

"This is Detective Flack" Lindsay couldn't hear what the person on the other side was saying but from the expression on the detectives face, she could tell it was good news. "Thank you, we will be there shortly." and with that, he hung up his phone.

"That was the nurse we spoke to earlier, she said that Danny is out of surgery and that we could go see him if we wanted. Hes in the room next to Adams." They both stood up and made their way to Dannys room.

When they entered his room he was the only one in there. "Knock Knock"

"Hey, Danno! How you feelin?" Don was the first one to break the silence.

"I've been better man, been better."

"Alright, well I'm gonna give you guys some time."

"Thanks for all your help today Don"

"Any time Linds"

"Danny, God! I was so worried, and..."

"Montana, I'm alright. A little tired, but the doctors say I'll be ok."

"Danny, I'm so sorry, It should have been me. God! I'm so sorry!"

"Lindsay! Stop! It's not your fault alright!?" She stood up, taken back by his anger. "I'm sorry Montana, It's the drugs they've got me on.. I need to get some sleep alright?" She felt tears burning her eyes.

"Ok, um, I'll uh see you tommarrow then?"

"Alright" with that she left his room and stood outside his door, not sure of what to do. She didn't want to see her right now, and she wasn't going to force him. Don went to enter Dannys room and saw him sleeping and Lindsay gone...


	2. It's Not What It Looks Like

_Again, Characters are not mine, just borrowing them._

A Week Later

Don walked past the breakroom and saw Lindsay staring at her coffee.

"Stairing at it won't make it any better ya know." She was startled to say the least. She turned to look at the detective.

"Hm?"

"Your coffee, you were staring at it like there was a bug in it or something, not that you would have a problem with that."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not anytime soon.. So whats eatin ya?"

"Its Danny. Ever since he was released it's like I have to fight him to even have a conversation. I think he blames me Don. He blames me for getting hurt."

"Monroe, Im going to let you in on a little secret, Men don't like women to see them hurt, it makes us feel inadiquate. It makes us feel like less of a man, You follow?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know. The way he looks at me, it's like its my first day here again, when everyone was pissed off at me for being Aidens replacement."

"Linds, just give him some time. I'm sure hes just going stir crazy, not being able to go to work, or do much of anything by himself."

"I know I shouldn't push him, but anytime I'm around he gets angry, or he says he need to get some sleep. I just don't know what to do.."

"Just give him time Linds, Thats what I needed after the explosion. I hated people being around feeling pity towards me, I'd rather be by myself then have people around pitying me."

"I'll try Don, It's hard though, I just want to be there for him."

The taller detectives phone began to ring. "Linds I've gotta take this, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know my number."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks."

She sat at her desk, staring at the mess that they used to call their lab. There were constructions workers in and out more then anyone else. they had to use the lab two floors below theirs until the construction was done. For the most part, the team had been catching up on their paperwork while Mac was out of town. It was quiet, the usual buzz of the lab was gone, replaced with sawing and hammering. She had finished her paperwork earlier and had started on Dannys, the ones they had worked on together. All he would have to do is sign them when he came back. The doctors had said he could come back, on desk duty only in a week, he would have to do that for a month or until the therapist said he was ok to go back to work.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Whats up Stella?"

"I know there hasn't been much going on latly. I was wondering if you wanted to cut out a little early today. Give everyone some time to start their weekend a little early."

"Sure! I think I'll stop by and see how Danny is doing on my way home."

"Alright, well have a good weekend"

"You too Stella"

Lindsay took a cab to Dannys place. She thought about what Don had said a few days ago, about giving him space. She hadn't stopped by his place since then, just called on her way home each night. She knocked on the door to his apartment. He opened the door with a look of suprise on his face.

"Montanta? Whats goin on?" Suddenly she felt like she had made a huge mistake by stopping by.

"Um, I was stopping by to see how your doing. I havn't see you in a couple days..." She trailed off.

"I've been cooped up here in this place, not able to go to work, it takes me 5 minutes to put my jeans on everyday and I can barly shower by myself! How do you think I'm doing?!"

"Danny... I just.."

"What Lindsay!? You feel guilty? Its always about you isn't it! It doesn't matter at all that this could end my career as a CSI! I think about it every day what it would be like if we hadn't switch shifts, Maybe that is a jack ass thing of me to say, but being a CSI is all I've got going for me, and now I could loose that, for what??" She couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Danny, I'm here for you!, Your gonna work though this and be back at work in no time." She was nearly in tears, His anger was new to her, she had never seen him this upset before.

"No Lindsay! Your not getting it!! I don't want you here! You've done enough! I need to focus on getting better and I don't need you distracting me!"

"Danny, you don't mean that"

"I do Lindsay, Please leave." With that she turned on her heel and walked out in tears. She quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way outside before falling apart. Sobbing uncontrolably. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 5 minutes, unsure of where to go from there.. Getting up, she headed towards the subway, but got sidetracked when she saw Sullivans lit up with neon lights..If there was any night she needed a stiff drink, Tonight was that night.

She found a seat at the bar, suprised by how empty it was for 6 pm on a friday night.

"What can I get for you miss?"

"Jack and coke please, more jack then coke"

"Rough day?"

She let out a small laugh "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself. One jack and coke, that'll be 3.50."

She handed him her credit card, "Can I start a tab?"

"Sure thing."

She had to admit, the bartender was pretty charming, but she knew it was just part of the job. 'Danny was charming too.. Stop it! Don't think about it, or it will only hurt worse. He needs time, so give him time. He gave it to you when you needed it.' Sitting at the bar, she found herself getting lost in whatever crazy sport they had on tv. It was fascinating that people could do that kind of stuff with simple bikes and not get hurt.

"Another Jack and Coke?"  
"Please"

Buisness was starting to pick up and she was thinking about leaving, when two people sat on either side of her.

"So this is where you go on your lunch breaks?" it was Don and Detective Angell.

"Ha! Everyone! There is a comedian in the house tonight!" she yelled over the crowd. People turned and looked at her, but quickly turned away.

"Stella let us off early today. Gave us a jump on the weekend.. Though, I wish I had stayed at work.. Bartender! Get my friends here a drink and put it on my tab!"

"Do you always drink alone Monroe?"

"No Jen, tonight is a special occassion" she said with a half smirk.

Jen ordered a water and Don got a beer.

"What's the occassion? Rough case?"

"I wish! Heres to being the reason Danny is hurt!" She raised her glass, Don and Jennifer exchanged a look and raised their glasses.

"Linds, what are you talking about? I thought we went over this already?"

Just then Detective Angells beeper went off. "I've gotta run, crime doesn't sleep. I'll see you tommarrow Don." She gave Lindsay a hug and left. Don scooted closer to the shorter woman.

"Lindsay, look at me," She turned to face the hansome detective.

"It's not your fault he got hurt Linds."

"Really Don?? Because he blames me for what happened to him!" She was getting upset and he could tell. "He said its my fault that he might never be able to do the job he loves anymore and that he gave it all up for some stupid fling." He couldn't believe what an idiot his best friend was being. He knew Danny could be subborn, but this was bordering on assinine.

"Linds, he's just going through something right now. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"No Don, It wasn't a misunderstanding, He said he didn't need me distracting him from rehibilatating."

'God Danny, your such an idiot' Don thought. "Linds, what do you say we go get some fresh air?"

"Alright. Bartender! My tab please!" The man handed Lindsay her card back. They made their way though the crowd and to the exit. It was was a humid night, it felt like it was about to rain, but it hadn't yet. That's when Lindsay saw it, and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Danny, with some random blonde, in line at a club, going at it like there was no tommarrow.

"Linds, what are you looking at?" He saw her start to walk at a faster pace towards a trendy club up the street. He managed to catch up to her, "Linds, what are you doing??" She stopped and pointed across the street.

"That Don! That's what I'm looking at!" He then saw what she was looking at.

"Son of a Bitch, is that Cindy?" He saw the young brunette typing a text message. "What are you doing?"

"Sending him a message - 'Glad to see the rehab is going well. Do you pay her by the hour or session?"

She saw Danny look up and spot the two of them across the street. She turned away and started walking towards her apartment, Don followed in silence, amazed by his friends choice of actions.

"Lindsay!" She could hear Danny trying catch up to them but she kept walking.

"Dan, I think it would be better if you just left.. "

"Fuck off Don! This isn't any of your buisness! Lindsay Monroe! Would you wait for a minute!"

"Danny! It is my buisness, I found her in Sullivans drinking herself stupid after she had talked to you... Good Job by the way. I never though I would see the day where the old Danny Messer would come back... but here we are.."

"Lindsay! It's not what it looked likel!"

Thats when she stopped, with tears streaming down her face she turned around to face the man who had caused them.

"Are you fucking kidding me Danny! That's the best you've got! Its not what it looked like?" He looked at her, unsure of what to say. She let out a tearful laugh, and turned and walked away.

"Danny, You've done some stupid stuff, but I thought you were past all that.."  
"You know what Don? If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it."  
"You're just like Louie, making the same stupid decisions over and over again." Don didn't see it coming, but less then a second after that comment, Dannys fist connected with Dons eyebrow.

"Fuck you Don!"

"Thank you Danny, You just proved my point. Give me a call when you grow up."

Neither of them noticed when Lindsay had left or where she had went. Danny, went back to Cindy and Don just walked, stopping at a street vendor to get some ice for his eye. He hadn't noticed when the rain started, but it had started to come down pretty hard. He tried calling Lindsays cell, but didn't get an answer. He walked for maybe 2 blocks and tried calling her again. He heard her phone ringing this time, and thats when he saw her, sitting on a bench in the pouring rain, looking up at the sky. Taken back for a moment he thought 'God she is beautiful. No! Not now man! Get it together, she doesn't need this right now' There she was, in a pink button up shirt, hair falling in wet waves on her face. 'Snap out of it man.' He sat down next to her.

"Here, take my jacket, you've gotta be soaked." She kept looking at the sky,

"Thank you, but I think I'll be alright." She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Can I at least walk you home? I wouldn't be a very good cop if I let you walk home alone in the rain." She nodded and got up. Don shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Did you ever notice that it always rains at funerals and when you break up with someone." He rubbed his hand up and down her back tring to do something to make her feel a little better.

"Monroe, your going to be ok. You may not think it now, and maybe not tommarrow, but you are going to be ok." They made their way the last few blocks to her apartment in compainionable silence. Mostly she just felt numb unaware of everything going on around her. He walked her to her door like a gentlemen and waited as she unlocked her door and slipped off his jacket. That was when she saw what Danny had done to his eye.

"Shit Don! What happnened to your eye!?"

"Care of Danny Messer.. After you left I gave him a piece of my mind, and he gave me a piece of his fist." "Don, I'm sorry, He shouldn't have hit you. Why don't you come in, I'll toss your jacket in the dryer and get you some ice for your eye." "Only if you stop apologizing. I've known Messer for a long time, and I know what to say to get my message across." She tossed his coat in the dryer and led him to a barstool and had him sit down so she could take a look at his eye.

She lightly touched the edges of his eye, looking at him for any sign that she was causing him pain. She got to the highest point of the bump about his eye brow and she saw him tence up.

"Damn Linds! Easy!"

"Sorry Don, let me get your that ice I promised. It looks like its gonna be pretty bad." He stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Whats one more battle scar right?" She gave a slight smile to his comment, as she gave him a bag of ice. "Do you mind if I turn the news on?" "What ever you've gotta do. Its your place."

They both sat on her couch, watching the late night news. The dryer buzzed, starteling both of them. "I think your jacket is ready.." "Are you rushing me out Monroe? I don't think thats ever happened to me before." "Heh, No. I just.." "You need space, I understand." She walked him to her door, "Thank you, I know this isn't what you had planned for tonight, and I am sorry about your eye." "Linds, come here" He pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment. "Its what friends are for." He grabbed his coat from her and turned to leave. "Lindsay, Have a good night." "You too Don, Thank you again."


	3. 2 Missed Calls

_Again, all characters are from CBS, I own nothings, This was a pretty big chapter. I was hoping to go farther with it, but my mind is a little fried.. _

_Feedback would be great. Feel free to hit that little button on the bottom._

Lindsay was awaken by the light shining through her bedroom window. Opening her eyes slowly it felt like 1000 bees buzzing in her head, and they were stinging her temples all at once. 'Ugh! I am never drinking again' she thought. As she sat up in her bed and saw the wet clothes hanging on her door, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She kept seeing him all over that girl. That stereotypical blond bimbo, with her shorts that looked more like underwear then something you would wear in public and a shirt that she was sure the woman bought in the children's department. '_How could I have been so naïve?_' Getting up she closed the drapes in the bedroom and then slowly began sinking back into her bed and pulling the covers over her head. Closing her eyes she wished sleep would come.

Just as she was on the brink of falling asleep, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she picked up and hung up. It flashed, almost taunting her, '1 _missed call from Messer, Danny._' She closed her eyes again, hoping that would be the last interruption. Five minutes later it rang once more; again she picked it up and hung up. _'2 missed calls from Messer, Danny_.' Laying the phone on her end table, she hoped he got the point.

Now she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Part of her wanted to call him up, see what he had to say for himself, but the other part of her knew that it would be lies, classic Messer tiring to charm his way out of something. Is that what he had done to her? Charmed his way into her life. Her clock read 9:30am and she wondered weather she should try one last time to get some rest or get up and make some breakfast. The sound of her phone ringing seemed to answer her question. She didn't bother to read the caller ID this time, instead she answered.

"What's the matter did Cindy turn you down? Or did you run out of dollar bills?" She hung up and threw the phone to the other side of the bed. Finally getting out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Walking to the living room she grabbed a few movies and went back to her bedroom. Flipping through the movies she decided on 'The Notebook'. Popping it into the DVD player she sat back down on her bed, and enjoyed her cereal. Twenty minutes into the movie, she heard her phone vibrate. She grabbed it, '_1 new text message from Flack, Don_'.

"Linds, is everything ok? I tried calling, and you said something about Cindy turning me down, or running out of dollar bills. Is everything ok? Give me a call sometime -Don" It read. '_Shit! Of course it was Don that I would bitch at_.' She typed in his name and hit the send button, trying to think of a quick excuse for what she had said to him. It rang twice before he answered.

"This is Detective Flack."

"Don, it's Lindsay I got your text message, and I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright, I kind of figured. So, what are you doing today?"

"Enjoying my weekend off. Maybe I'll sleep all day."

"That sounds.. exciting to say the least."

"Yeah, yeah. I know its cliché but, it really feels like that kind of day, where you just sit at home, turn off your phone and curl up to a good movie."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"So what were you calling about Don?"

Thinking of a way to word his answer without sounding pathetic, "I was just calling to see if you were ok. Last night was kind of rough."

"Well thank you, but like you said last night, I'm going to be ok."

"Alright, Good to hear, I've gotta get goin', the boss man has been looking over my shoulder lately. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Alright, Bye." Part of her wished she was on call today, so she could keep her mind off of everything, instead she was left to her thoughts. While she was watching the movie, she couldn't help but laugh at Noah pursuing Alli, even though she wasn't interested. The familarities were amazing, only Alli got her guy in the end, Noah faught for her, he didn't get mad and push her away in ithe end. Her mind drifted back to that after noon in the hallway after the vodka opening case.

_Flashback_

_"Lindsay Monroe, Can I talk to you for a minute, I have to know whats going on with you, Cause you and I , we have this thing right? This chemistry, kinda like we're into each other. But everytime we're in the same room today, its like... Don't tell me you don't feel it also."_

_"I, I can't do this Danny."_

_"Can't do what?"_

_"I can't be in a relationship with you."_

_"Alright, I'm, I dont, I, I'm just talking about spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks, some laughs"_

_"Look Danny, I like you, alot, but right now, I can't. It's not you, it's just I need to be by myself right now, so I can work some stuff out that I thought I put behind me, I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_"It's ok"_

_"Maybe we should just do our jobs" "If theres anything you need from me, just let me know ok?"_

_End Flashback_

She let out a little sob as the tears steamed down her face, how had he gotten past her defences. How had they gone from being so happy and free in Montana after the trial, to this. Her sittin in her bed crying and he running around with leggy blondes, again. All the trouble he went through, all the waiting, and he was willing to throw it away so easily. She had been warned about him, oh man had she been warned by almost every woman in the lab and preceant.

The movie had ended a while ago, the credits were rolling when she heard a knock on the door. Considering what she was wearing she wraped herself up in her comforter, and walked to the door and looked through the peephold.

"Lindsay isn't here right now, but I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thats funny, I thought you lived alone Monroe?"

She opened the door, "Hey Don, did I know you were coming?"

"No, but I brought lunch."

"Alright, you can come in."

"So, what are you doing?"

Lindsay layed her blanket over the couch, and made her way to the kitchen. Flack took that moment to look at her place. He didn't really notice much the night before, he was so focused on her. Her kitchen was had dark wood cabinets with stainless appliances. It looked country with a little bit of a modern touch. He smiled at the though. Her bookcase in the living room matched her cabinets and he wondered if she planed that or not. Her place had hard wood floors and a black leather couch with a matching loveseat. There were a few pictures on the wall, mostly striking nature shots that he wondered if she took herself. There was one picture on her bookshelf that made him smile, it was the whole team when they had suprised Lindsay with a welcome home party.

"I was thinking about putting in Gone with the Wind."

"Really Monroe? Gone with the wind? Have you left your bed at all today?"

"Gone with the Wind is a classic, and I felt like watching it, and yes, I did leave my bed today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I got breakfast." Don laughed. He was amazed by her beauty, even if it was just pajamas. He could tell that she had been crying though.

"I brought subs, I hope that's ok. Italian for me, and a turkey for you."

"Thanks Don."

"No problem, but how about we pick out a _good_ movie and watch that for a while?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good answer, now, where do you keep your movies?"

"Right over there. Next to the tv."

"Alright, what do we have here." Flipping through the movies he found the perfect movie.

"How about Shooter? You get to drool over Mark Wahlberg and I can comment about how unrealistic everything is." She laughed, partly because it was true.

"I got that in the mail last week, but I havn't watched it yet."

"Alright, is it ok if we eat in here?"

"Yeah, let me grab some plates." She brought two plates and had Don put the movie in. She went to her bedroom and changed into t-shirt in jeans. When she came back, Don smiled.

"You didn't have to dress up for me."

"Shut up Don." So they sat, and watched in silence.

"See that right there? What former sniper would be so dumb to let himself get into that kind of situation!?"

She just smiled and wrapped herself back up in her comforter.

"It doesn't matter, he looks good doin it."

"Ok.. So I've gotta tell you about this case we had today."

"Alright."

"So, this guy breaks into the Apple store this morning, down in Time Square, and shoots the security officer. Within maybe 2 minutes, we roll up, and get this guy, who was tring to steal one of the iPhones before they go one sale. So we get this guy and he starts yelling about how he'll have our badges and do we have any idea who he is. It was pretty rediculious to say the least. So we get him downtown and his lawyer shows up, of course. Eventually he says that he was doing research for a movie role."

"What?! Are you serious! Doing research??"

"Yeah, he was dead serious too! I was trying my hardest not to laught at this guy, but really, he shot a guy. There is no getting away with that. Speaking of work though, I've gotta get back. I was just on my lunch break."

"Ok, thanks for stopping by."

"It's no problem. I just don't want this whole thing to get you down. You are a breath of fresh air for all of us, and I would hate for you to lose that over Messer. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend, but he's an idiot." Lindsay got up and took their plates to the kitchen, Don was close behind her.

"Don, I don't want you guys to stop being friends because of me, I'm not that kinda girl who wants you choose between your best friend and his ex-girlfriend."

"Linds, I'm not doin that, Danny and I are still friends, we just have a difference of opinion about things."

"Alright, See ya Don." He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Have a good day Linds." She stood there for a minute, unsure of what she wanted to do, after a minute or two she went to her room and grabbed her gym bag and purse. Locking the door behind her she took a cab to the nearest gym to take out her frustrations. After running for what was close to an hour, she decided to take a swim in the pool and head home. Swimming always calmed her down, it made her feel balanced, like everything will work itself out. After swimming a few laps and getting dressed, she called a taxi and headed back to her apartment.

Walking into her quiet apartment, she had the overwhelming urge to take a warm bath. She had taken an actual bath in a couple months, she would always spend her free time with Danny and showers were quicker._ 'I need a pet. Like a cat or something._' She thought as she poured some of the lavender bubble bath Stella had gotten her for christmas into her over sized tub. It had only been one day since Danny and her broke up, but it felt like things ended with them when he told her to leave at the hospital. She hated feeling this way, espically over some guy, but it hurt. She tried hiding it when people were around, but she knew they knew. _'Yeah, it's only going to be harder once he starts back at work._' After the accident, she couldn't wait for him to be back at work, becuase it felt like something was missing everyday, but now, now she was dreading it. Dreading having to sit across from him in the same office everyday and play nice when all she wanted to do was call him an any assortment of explitaves. Stepping into her bubble bath, closed her eyes and just relaxed. Reaching back she hit play on her iPod and let the music fill the room, which at the moment was The Fray. She loved The Fray, and she had asked Danny to see them with her when they were in town next week, and he had said "No thanks, that's not really my thing." Even after she had gone and seen Tool with him, against her better judgement. _'You've got to get him out of your mind, the longer he is there, the harder it is to get over him_.' So she cleared her mind and just enjoyed the music, humming along with it. The bath calmed her nerves, she stayed there till the water ran cold.

Getting out of the tub, she walked around her apartment, tring to think of something she could do. Deciding on doing laundry, she gathered up everything she could find and made her way downstairs to the laundry room. Mrs. Whitehead was down there when she got there. Lindsay loved Mrs. Whitehead, she reminded her of her own grandmother, she was so kind and sweet.

"Oh Lindsay! Its been ages since I've seen you." Coming up to her, the older woman hugged Lindsay and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Marie, things have been a little crazy at work recently, but I should be around more now."

"Oh honey, you work to hard, you've got to enjoy life while you still can, you never know what could happen." Lindsay smiled at the older woman while loading the washers with her laundry.

"What ever happened to that nice cop that was coming around here?"

"Things didn't work out."

"That's to bad hun, he always seemed so tense, you'll find someone better Lindsay, it may not be tommarrow, but you will. You're a sweet girl with a good head on your shoulders. You'll make some man very happy."

"Thank you Marie, I hope your right about that?" She finished loading her laundry, and started helping Marie fold her clothes.

"What are you doing tonight hun?"

"I think I might stay home and finish watching the movie I had started earlier, just relax you know?"

"No No that won't do! You need to go out and have yourself a good time. How do you think I met Mr. Whitehead? I didn't sit around my house moping around. I went out and met new people every chance I had. That's how I met him. So Lindsay, if you listen to one thing I say, let it be this, don't sit around moping, go out and find someone that you can share your life with."

"Alright alright, I won't stay home tonight."

"Good, now help me take my laundry up and go pretty yourself up and have a good time tonight." She was helping Marie take her laundry up to her apartment when she saw Jennifer and Don standing at her door.

"What's going on guys?"

"Your coming out with us tonight."

"I'm helping Mrs. Whitehead here with her laundry."

"Oh Lindsay you remember what I told you, I can make it to my door by myself."

"Ok. But, I've got laundry I have to finish guys, Maybe another time."

"I'll drop it off at your place when it's done hun, you go and have your self a good time with your friends."

"Alright, thank you Marie." The older woman made her way to her apartment and Lindsay let Don and Jennifer into hers.

"What are you guys doing here dressed up so nice?"

"We are here to pick you up, We can't tell you where we are going, but you will need to dress up." Jennifer was wearing a fitted black dress with white spagetti straps, and a white ribbon tied around her waist. Don looked stunning in a sleek black suit, and a crisp white shirt, paired with a simple black tie.

"Guys, thanks for thinking of me, but I'm not dressed to go anywhere."

"Linds heres the thing, your coming with us, and we're not going to take no for an answer. I'm sure Jennifer here would be happy to help you get ready."

"Come on Monroe, lets find you something to wear." The two women walk into Lindsays room, leaving Don in the living room by himself.

"So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, it's kind of a suprise. Something to make you feel a little better." Jennifer starting flipping through the things in the shorter womans closet. "We really do need to go shopping for you sometime."

"Um, thanks. What kind of thing is this? Formal, casual, club scene."

"Nice try there Monroe, but I really can't tell you anything." She kept pulling out dresses and holding them up to Lindsay, she would look, and then shake her head 'no' and pull out another one. Finally she settled on one dress. It was a cream colored halter dress with a tie around the waist and a few black sequins on the waist. On the floor in the closet, she spotted the perfect black pumps.

"Lindsay Monroe! You have way more style then I ever gave you credit for. Now, go put this one and we can see what we can do with your hair." She slipped into the bathroom and put on the form fitting dress. It fit in all the right places. Plugging in her flat iron she looked in the mirror, 'What am I doing? I'm not up for this.' She applied a little eye liner and mascara, followed by a little bronzer and lip gloss. It took her about 15 minutes to finish getting ready, but when she was she felt beautiful. Her hair was flat and glossy, she liked wearing it like this, but Danny liked her hair wavy. 'Stop it, your going to go out, and have a good time tonight.' Stepping out of the bathroom, Jennifer was the first to see her.

"Monroe you clean up well, I may need to borrow this dress from you some time." She blushed, "Anytime, just give me a call." Making her way to the living room to grab her jacket, she had forgot that Don was even there. He stood there, almost in awe. She looked like an angel, her hair flowing as she walked.

"Ms. Monroe, you look," he was at a loss for words.

"Yes Don?"

"You look amazing Lindsay."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. I've never seen you with such a subdued tie on. It suits you very well." She walked up to and straigtened his tie. Her perfume invaded his sences, it was a mixture of flowers and citrus, he loved it. _'Man, calm your self down. Shes still hurtin over Messer. That mans an idiot_.'

"Alright, you ladies ready to go?"

"Yep, lets go."


	4. Live Free

_All characters are property of CBS. Except for Aaron, hes mine._

They made their way to Dons waiting SUV. Being the gentleman he is, he helped both ladies into the back seat before getting in the drivers seat.

"So, who is going to tell me what's going on?" Don looked back at Jennifer.

"Go ahead." The raven haired detective turned in her seat to face Lindsay.

"Alright, So my dad, he's a retired detective; Rodney Angell. After he retired he started doing consulting for all these crime shows that are on TV right now."

"Ok?"

"Ok, so maybe a year or so ago, the writers of this movie contacted him to do consulting for their movie. So he was doing that for a couple weeks, and then one day, he gets a call saying that this actor had pulled out, something about rehab or something. The guy was supposed to play a cop, and only had one line in the whole movie."

"Alright, so we're going to see the movie?"

"Yes, they had my dad play the part. He was excited, although he'll never admit it. So anyway, for all this help they gave him 10 tickets to tonight's premier. So here we are."

"That's pretty amazing, who knew that we had a local celebrity in our midst."

"I didn't tell anyone because my dad didn't want a big deal made about it."

"That's understandable. So what's the name of this movie?"

"Live Free, Die Hard."

"I think I've heard of that. The guy from the Mac vs. PC commercials is in it right?"

"Justin Long, yeah he's in it. Rodney said he's hilarious to work with. The main star is Bruce Willis though."

"I loved him in Sin City, though I think he looks better bald."

Don couldn't help but check out the two beautiful women in the back of his SUV. He's a gentleman, but he's not a robot. He knows two beautiful women when he sees them. 'Man, would Messer be jealous!' He had seen the way Danny was flirting with Jennifer while Lindsay was in Montana for the trial. Jennifer had told Don that Danny had asked her out the day before he flew to Montana, but she said no. From then on Don had always been slightly suspicious of Danny's feelings towards Lindsay. Danny was his best friend, but he had always been the type to get bored easily, and Don never had a problem with it, because he never knew the women Danny was getting involved with. They were two guys, breaking hearts and having fun. To Don, it wasn't fun anymore though. He had grown out of the playboy lifestyle; a different girl every weekend had lost its appeal. He had seen how Danny had left Lindsay, broken hearted and confused, and everything had changed. He didn't want to be the heart breaker anymore. He wanted something stable, he didn't want to have to try so hard anymore. He wanted something real.

"Hey Jennifer, did you dad say how this movie compared to the other 3?"

"Wait, what other three movies?" Lindsay looked thoroughly confused.

"Monroe, what did you do for fun when you were in Montana? Didn't they have a movie theater or Blockbuster there?" Don shot her a smirk in the rear view mirror.

"Actually, my parents never took us to movies, they didn't see the point. When I was in college I was too worried about passing all my classes so I could become a CSI. Movies weren't a high priority." She gave him a look, like she had won.

"Didn't you ever watch TV? I'm sure they play them on some channel every week."

"I was studying most of the time, and my roommate was morally opposed to having a TV in our dorm, she said it was distracting."

"Ok, so after you see this movie tonight, you're going to go rent the first 3 tomorrow."

"Depends on how good this one is."

"Lindsay, It's Die Hard, It's going to be awesome."

"You can borrow mine; Don here is passionate about Bruce Willis. That's all he's been talking about since I told him I had tickets to the premier. Right Don?"

"Passionate is such a strong word, I prefer to say I am a fan of the mans work."

Mid argument, Jennifer's phone rang.

"Yeah, we'll be there in five minutes, Don is driving like my grandmother. Alright, see you there." She slipped her phone back into her impossibly small purse.

"Your grandmother!?"

"Yes my grandmother, Stella is almost there. She said they would wait for us before going in."

"Alright." She took her phone out again and called someone else.

"Hey Daddy. Are you excited? We'll be there in a couple minutes. Is Mom with you? Alright. There are 6 of us. Ok, love you too dad."

Suddenly Lindsay was nervous, 'Is Danny going to be there? They would have told me right? Shit! They wouldn't have told me because they knew I would say no.' Now she was having second thoughts about going. Before she could give it another thought, they were pulling up to the valet stand.

"Alright ladies, let's go." As they were getting out of the SUV Jennifer spotted Stella, Sheldon and Adam. Lindsay was the first to speak up.

"Guys you look amazing!" She walked up and gave Stella a hug. She was wearing a salmon colored floor length dress with gold accents.

"Sheldon, Adam you two look very handsome." Sheldon was wearing a charcoal pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt and silver tie. Adam, he was wearing a brown suit with a cream colored shirt with the first few buttons open.

"Lindsay you look very beautiful tonight." Sheldon gave her a hug.

"Thank you Hawkes."

"Adam you look great, how are you feeling?"

"My ribs hurt every once and a while but I'm great. How's Danny doing? I haven't been able to get a hold of him the last couple days."

"He's uh..." She was gratefully interrupted by Jennifer.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Rodney and Cynthia Angell."

"It's nice to meet you all. Jennifer here has told me a lot about you. The city of New York is lucky to have you protecting them." They each introduced themselves to the Senior Detective. After which they made their way into the theater.

As they took their seats Sheldon spoke up.

"Stella, Where's Danny tonight? He had been talking about this movie coming out for weeks now."

"I called him and he said he was working on this physical therapy and he wouldn't be able to make it out tonight." Lindsay let out a little laugh. Stella looked in Lindsay direction and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

The lights dimmed and three people came up on stage. They introduced themselves as Bruce, Justin and Maggie, they asked another man to come up, and the four of them thanked everyone for coming and hoped they enjoyed the movie. She looked over at Don who looked like he was in shock. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, are you ok?" He just nodded his head. Jen tapped Lindsay on the shoulder.

"Don is in awe right now. I didn't tell him that Bruce himself was going to be here tonight." She let out a little laugh and sat back in her seat.

Stella, Sheldon and Adam were sitting on one side of Jennifer's parents, Don, Lindsay and Jennifer were sitting on the other side. The lights dimmed to black and the movie started. Everyone sat back and enjoyed the movie.

The Montana native could help but let her mind drift to what Stella had said about Danny. She knew he was with that girl again. Part of her hoped that it was a one time thing and that he felt bad about hurting her, but obviously, that was not the case. Closing her eyes for a moment she regained her composure.

"Hey, Monroe, you ok?"

"Yeah, just something in my eye," she whispered back.

The rest of the movie passed in a blur. She laughed through a lot of it, making a note to tell her brother to check it out. At the end of the movie everyone clapped and cheered. The director thanked everyone again for coming out and that there's an after party at the W Hotel in the penthouse and that he hoped to see everyone there.

As they were walking out Jennifer turned around.

"Hey you guys are welcome to come with us to the party."

"Are you sure about that Jen? I mean, us cops mingling with the Hollywood crowd?"

"Shut up Don, it's fine."

"Alright, well I'm in." Stella added.

"Me too" chimed Sheldon.

"What about you Adam? Are you coming?"

"No I think I'm going to take a cab home, my parents are flying into town tomorrow, and I've gotta pick them up."

"Linds? You comin?"

"No, thanks for the offer though. I've got some stuff to take care of."

"Alright, Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for insisting I come. It was fun. Tell your dad he did great."

Stella gave Lindsay a hug before leaving with Jennifer and Sheldon.

"Call me tomorrow ok?"

"Alright, have a good night Stella. I'll understand if you leave New York with some hunky actor."

"Have a good night Lindsay."

Don was so engulfed in his conversation with Jennifer's dad that he didn't notice that everyone had left already.

She thought about calling a cab, but instead she walked for a while. As she was walking she passed the street Danny lived on. For a moment she stood there, part of her wanted to go to his apartment and cuss him out, but the other part of her knew it wouldn't make him want her. So instead she kept walking, hoping the fest air would help her forget about him. By the time she got home it was at least 1 in the morning and she knew she wanted to go to bed. When she got into her place she saw her cell phone flashing on her coffee table. '1 New Voicemail'

She called her voicemail and listened, hoping it wasn't another call from Danny.

"Hey hon. It's me." She smiled knowing Stella would call her to make sure she got home ok.

"I was calling to make sure you got home ok. Oh! We're going to go shopping tomorrow. I'll be at your place around 10. Night!"

She sighed as she put her phone back on her coffee table and made her way to her bedroom. She flipped on the lights and saw the pile of clothes on her bed. 'Thanks Jen.' She though. Changing into a cami and shorts, she grabbed her comforter and curled up on the couch. After laying there for close to five minutes staring at the ceiling fan she decided that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

It felt like there were 100 things on her mind, so she grabbed her laptop and returned to the couch. Opening it and turning it on she flipped through her emails, deleting anything with 'Viagra' or 'Free Gift Card' in the title. All that left was an email from her older brother, one from her mom and dad and one from her best fried Aaron. She decided to read the one from Aaron first. They had been best friends since her first week of high school and through college. Ever since she moved to New York they've kept in touch through email.

_To: Lindsay Monroe _

_From: Aaron Reynolds _

_Hey Linds,_

_So your to busy to email me back? New York has drawn you in hasn't it? Only kidding. Last I heard from you was about the big drug bust and Danny getting hurt. How's he doin?_

_I saw your parents the other day at Fresh Market. They said they miss you and might come visit you for Christmas. Good Luck with that. Your parents in New York? I can't even imagine. I can hardly imagine you there. It was good to see you when you came up for the trial though. I wish it was under better circumstances though. Ya know?_

_Anyway, the reason I am emailing you is 1.) You never answer your phone and 2.) I started seeing this girl not to long ago. Allison, I think I've told you about her. She's pretty cool, we've only been dating for a month or so, and she's moving to Seattle in a month. I asked her what it meant for us. She seemed so non-chalant about it. Anytime I bring it up she changes the subject. What do you think? _

_I hope to hear from you later_

_-Aaron_

She sat there for a moment thinking about what he had said. Aaron was like another brother to her, they went to each other for relationship advice because they knew they wouldn't be biased about it and because they knew each other better then anyone else.

_To: Aaron Reynolds _

_From: Lindsay Monroe Hey Aaron,_

_Sorry I haven't had a chance to write you back. Things have been pretty crazy. I went to this premier tonight for the movie "Live free or Die Hard" I didn't know it was part of a series. It was a great movie, and we all had fun. This girl Jennifer I work with, her dad was in the movie, so she invited a bunch of us to go with her to see it. You would have loved it. _

_Mom and Dad emailed me as well, I haven't gotten to it yet. _

_I remember you saying something about a girl named Allison once. You met her at a wedding right? If you guys have only been dating for a month or so, and she's moving away, I would say that's your answer. Especially if she is avoiding the question, she doesn't want to hurt you. At least that's what I think. Sorry. I'm not the best one to be asking about relationship advice though. Danny and I are done. I went to his place on Friday to see how he was doing and the jist of what he said was that he regrets ever switching shifts with me and he didn't want me around distracting him from his physical therapy. Ok. So I leave and go to this local bar, and get s-faced, where Don and Jennifer show up at. Jennifer leaves and Don and I go outside for some fresh air. That's when I see him and some blond bimbo going at it across the street. I texted him and asked him if he pays her by the hour or the session. He looks up and sees Don and I, and he has the audacity to say "It's not what it looks like." I just kind of laughed at walked away, but Don had said something to him, I still don't know what, and Danny ended up punching him in the face. _

_Don has been coming around trying to cheer me up and keep my mind off of everything, but mind still wanders back to it sometimes. _

_Anyway! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back you. I hope you come to New York sometime to visit. I miss having you around._

_-Lindsay_

Her eyes were starting to close and she realized that it was time to go to sleep. Laying her computer on the floor, she set the alarm on her phone for 8:30am and let sleep come quickly. Tomorrow would be better.


	5. Flattery Will Get You Everything

_Characters courtesy of CBS. _

_All my mistakes are my own. Review if you like where it's going._

Lindsay emerged from her room in dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck top and a black velvet blazer. She checked herself in the mirror, taking a minute to apply a little mascara and lip gloss. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she jumped a little, but then looked at her watch and smiled, 10am on the dot.

"Morning sunshine! You're looking exceptionally stylish this morning. I love your jeans."

The younger detective smiled, "Thank you, I learn from the best."

"Flattery will get you everything, including hot coffee." She handed the younger detective her steaming coffee, and held on to her own with both hands.

"Thanks, so how was the party last night? I see you didn't run away some hunky actor."

"Believe me; it wasn't for a lack of trying" The two for them laughed, that's when Lindsay felt her phone vibrate on her hip.

"So, do you wanna get goin?"

"Sure, where to first?" She looked at her phone; it was a text from Don.

_From Don Flack 12:30am_

_"Hey, we missed you at the party tonight."_

"Why not Saks?" Stella could tell that her friend was enthralled in her message. "Text from Danny?"

"Huh? No sorry, it's from Don, and Saks sounds good." The two made their way out to the waiting taxi. Stella gave the driver their destination.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Don have been hanging out a lot since the big bust."

"Yeah, we were both really worried about Danny."

"How are things with you and Danny? I heard you laugh last night when I said he was in therapy."

"It's a long story, well, not that long."

"We've got nothing but time Hun."

"Alright, do you know a woman named Cindy?"

-------

"Have you tried hearing him out? You two are going to have to work together when he comes back, and you know how Mac is about letting things effect the team."

"I know but I can't yet, every time I think about it, I feel like an idiot for falling for his game."

"Hun if this were anyone else I would've said forget about him, but he's part of our team. That's the problem with getting involved with a co-worker. You know all this though, so I digress, the ultimate therapy is retail therapy."

"I know Stel; it's not going to affect the team." Lindsay was looking at various dresses nothing was striking her, that's when she heard the older detective giggle a little.

"Oh Hun, this dress would be perfect on you!" It was a simple sapphire mermaid cut dress with ivory colored accents, and deep v-neck and a completely open back.

"It's beautiful, but I've got no where to wear it."

"Linds, If your going to start dating in New York, You've gotta look hot, and this dress is hot. Go try it on!" She went into the fitting room and her cell phone buzzed again. It was Danny this time.

_From Danny Messer 11:25am_

_"Can we talk?"_

She sat in the fitting room staring at her phone. Finally she closed the chat window and remembered that Don had sent her a message earlier.

_To Don Flack 11:27am_

_"I was going to tell you that I went home, but you were busy and I enjoyed to the walk. :) Did you have fun?" _

She hit the send button and put her phone back in her purse. After trying on the dress she looked in the mirror. It really was a beautiful dress, it looked amazing on her. It wasn't something she would usually pick out for herself, but she was glad Stella saw it. She walked out of the fitting room and Stella's jaw dropped. "If you don't buy this dress, I'm sorry but we can never go shopping together again. You look phenomenal!!"

"Really? I may have to invest in some double stick tape though." "Hon, the sexier the dress, the more prep you do to wear it. I am honestly a little jealous, so if you don't buy the dress I will." "Alright, alright, twist my arm." She went back to the fitting room and changed. Giving the dress to the sales associate to hold onto until they were done shopping.

She felt her phone vibrate again on her way out of the fitting room.

_From Don Flack 11:40_

_"I actually got to meet Bruce Willis! He was such a great guy. He told me that if he wasn't an actor he would want to be a cop. Linds you should have been there! Speaking of, Do you have plans tonight?"_

She was smiling when she approached Stella. "What are you smiling at? I know Don, and he's not that funny."

"He was talking about how he got to meet Bruce Willis last night"

"Linds you should have seen him! He couldn't stop smiling."

"I believe it, apparently he idolizes the man. Do you mind if we look at shoes?"

"Now you're talkin my language."

--------

The two ladies sat in the large arm chairs while Ramone brought them several different styles and colors of shoes to try on. The man looked like he was made for the business, he was wearing a crisp black suit, and had short black hair that was perfectly styled, and a French accent that made everything said sound classy and expensive. Lindsay could tell that Stella was in heaven and that she may take Ramone home with her if he kept bringing her shoes. The ones she was modeling now were stunning. They were strappy stilettos that were dazzling with Swarovski crystals. 'If anyone could pull those off it was Stella' the young woman laughed to herself. "I'm looking for some sexy but practical ankle boots."

"Oh madam I have just the thing." He came out with the cutest black patent, square toed boots with silver stitching. Her face lit up the moment he took them out of the box.

"I love them!!"

"Of course you do, what else can I get for you?" She looked at the shoes and just smiled, "I think this is going to be it."

"Don't mind her Ramone, She needs something to go with a gorgeous sapphire and ivory dress we just found."

"Anything for you Stella dear."

"He knows your name?"

"Yes, this is where I come after a hard case or bad day. It's my little heaven."

"Thanks for sharing it with me. I've been to Saks before, but I was never treated like this, it's pretty nice."

"No problem kiddo, I thought you could use it. What do you say about lunch after this?"

"Sounds great." Ramone came out smiling. "They are perfect Ramone! You are a god among men." They were a vibrant blue peek-a-boo pump, with a simple ivory adorned strap across the top. They were the essence of Lindsay Monroe, full of life but classic and beautiful with a hidden spark that will leave you wanting more. The duo thanked their knight in shining loafers and made their purchases and headed out into the streets of the city they both called home.

"So, where are we eating?"

"There is a good place called Reggie's right around the corner. It's a great little place that Mac showed me one day."

"Oh did he?" she gave her a knowing smile.

"You're treading on dangerous territory Lindsay. Mac and I are just friends."

"Fine, if you insist." It wasn't very busy when they arrived. Most of the meal was spent talking about the after party last night and an attractive writer Stella had spent the night chatting up. "Have you talked to Mac since he left?"

"No, I think, I hope he is enjoying his well deserved time off. He deserves it."

"I hear London is beautiful this time of year." Lindsay could help but smile, she knew Stella would never admit it, but what she and Mac have is more then a friendship. They both heard Stella's phone ring through her purse,

"Bonasera, alright, I'll be there in 10." She slipped her phone back in her purse and turned to the younger woman. "Sorry to cut our day short but that was Angell they're got some information on a case."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Remember, Danny starts back tomorrow, and though you may be mad at him, we all have to work together for the sake of the team."

"We will Stel, see you tomorrow." Stella hailed a taxi and Lindsay made her way towards her apartment. She pulled out her phone and decided to give a certain detective a call.

"This is Don."

"Hey sorry I did return your text. I was out shopping with Stella."

"And you lived to talk about it?"

"Ha ha."

"You _were _shopping with Stella, so you're not anymore?"

"No. She had to go talk about Jennifer about some leads on a case. So I'm on my way home."

"Alright, how's about I bring over the first 3 Die Hard movies and you can see why the man is so great."

"You're still going on about that?"

"Linds, you don't know what you're missing."

"If you say so. Do you want to meet me at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled the last couple of blocks to her apartment. She was lucky to have a friend like Don. That's what she missed most about Montana, having people to talk to and hang out with. She called them her boys, and that's what they considered her, one of the guys. It was nice to find that again in New York.

She got to her apartment and found Don standing outside waiting to be buzzed in. "Really Monroe, did you leave anything at the stores for other people to buy?"

"Always the comedian, you could help if you'd like." He took her bags while she unlocked the door. She took her bags back as they made their way up the stairs to her door. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they got to the top of the stairs. Don and Lindsay both exchanged looks. Lindsay was the first to speak up.

"What are you doing here Danny? How did you get in?"

"You haven't returned any of my calls or text messages, and you know how much Mrs. Whitehead loves me."

"You obviously can't take a hint. I think you should go." She took a step towards her door and Don followed suit.

"We need to talk Montana." He took a step backwards and right into Dons chest.

"Dan, I think the woman asked you to leave." Danny took a step backwards and gave the two an evil smile.

"Wait, you two? You can't get your own women Don, so you take my left-overs?" Before either man knew it Lindsay's hand connected with Danny's cheek with a loud crack.

"We have nothing to talk about Danny. Don has been a good friend to me, and if you were half the man he is we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now go back to your therapist, whore, booty call, whatever she is and leave me alone. As for work tomorrow, I'll play nice in public, but make no mistake that we are over, for good. We are over because you got caught in a lie. People don't change Danny Messer and I was a fool to believe that you had."

"Linds, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm not with her, she came after me." She let out a sarcastic laugh as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Danny took another stop towards her, "Lindsay Monroe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Stop Danny! Just stop! Every word you've spoken here is crap! And if you think I'm dumb enough to believe you then you don't know me at all. Now for the last time please leave." He looked past his best friend and ex-girlfriend,

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Montana, this isn't over." With that he walked past the two of them and let himself out.

She unlocked her door and let Don in, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. She stood there a moment with her forehead against the door and hands shaking.

"He's an idiot Linds." She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and smiled. He lightly wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm ok Don, really," she gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want me to go?"

"What? No, we had plans and Danny isn't going to ruin them."

"Great" He clapped his hands and made himself comfortable on her couch while she went to her room. Once she got in there she realized she never picked up the mess Jennifer had made of her room the night before. _'Thank Jen, note to self, don't let Jennifer Angell anywhere near your closet again.'_ Laying her new purchases on her bed she started putting away the mess her friend made. Don heard noises coming from his friend's room and decided to investigate. He leaned on the door frame just watching her put away the things piled on her bed her hands were still shaking and he could tell she was still shaken up. She took her dress from Saks out of the bag and held it up and turned it around.

"Wow!" She jumped a little. Don let out a laugh, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but that dress, wow." _'Man, what I wouldn't give to see her in that.'_ "Special occasion?"

"No, Stella insisted I buy it."

"She is a smart woman when it comes to clothes and her job." He had noticed that she hadn't been able to make eye contact with him since the incident in the hallway. Part of her was embarrassed, _'The things he said, he was such a jerk!'_ She was trying so hard not to let it show, and he could tell. He could tell that she was putting up a front, he could tell before she went to Montana too, he could tell something wrong but she was playing it off.

He reached out and held one of her hands, "Linds your still shaking."

"Really Don, I'm ok." She was still wouldn't look at him.

"I would believe that a little more if you could look at me when you say that." He leaned down to make eye contact with her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"It was embarrassing Don, I wish you hadn't seen that."

"It doesn't make me think any differently of you. Everything he said was a lie, we both know that. He was just trying to get under your skin. I've seen Messer do stupider things."

"But those things he said about you? Why would he say that?" They stood there, inches from each other, his hand on her face, it was overwhelming. She turned grab her shoes off her bed.

"He was mad Linds, that's why. Do we have to go to another movie premier for you to wear that dress?"

"No, but thank you. What do you say we watch those movies?"

"Ready when you are"

* * *

See that button right down there, the one that says review 

Click it!


	6. Maybe It's What I Ate

_Again, not my peeps. Just borrowing them. I hope you enjoy my use of them._

_Review if you like._

She stole glances of Don, he was totally into the movie, and if she had to guess, if she had paused the movie, he could recite it word for word. "You really like these movies don't you?"

"My brother and I used to watch these. It's why I wanted to be a cop, well that and my dad."

"I've heard a lot about your dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"All good stuff, I swear." He took her in for a moment, she really was beautiful when she opened up and was comfortable. He berated himself for thinking it, but the way her golden hair fell along her neck or the way her nose and cheeks got pink if it was a little cold. He couldn't help but think about her. Maybe that's why he has been spending so much time with her recently; he was drawn to her like a magnet.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his self conscientiousness, "No, your fine."

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"With Messer, he starts back tomorrow."

"I was hoping that if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen," she gave him a smirk.

"Yes, but back here in reality where you two share an office."

"I don't know, just treat him the way I would treat anyone else."

"That's easier said then done."

"Anyway, changing the subject, how are things with you and Jennifer?" He had a mouth full of been when she asked him that, and if his face was any indication he almost spit it out.

"Whoa there Monroe! What are you talking about? Jennifer Angell? Jennifer and I? Are you crazy?"

"I'd like to think I'm not."

"There is no Jennifer and I. She's like a sister to me, and I've seen her Dad and brothers, they are all ex Army Rangers."

"Ha-ha Ok, Alright."

The movie had long ended and Flack had gotten up to get another beer. "Who's Fray?"

"What?"

"These tickets on your fridge say 'The Fray'"

"Oh! Those, they're a band I'm into. I had bought the tickets a while ago thinking Danny would go with me but he said it wasn't his thing. Even after I went to that stupid punk rock concert with him."

"You're still going right?"

"I don't think so, it's not a lot of fun going to a concert by yourself, and it's kind of short notice to ask anyone. I put them up on eBay, but there haven't been any bids. I'm putting in the second one right?"

"Yes," he took the tickets off the fridge and put them in his pocket. '_I've got an idea_.'

"Can you grab me one while your there? What do you say we order some take out after this one?"

"Sounds good Monroe." And there they sat, Don on his side and Lindsay curled up with a blanket wrapped around her.

-------

"Do you miss Montana?"

"What? I thought we were watching the movie."

"It's a boring part, lots of talkie talkie. So do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, I miss having people to talk to, people who understand you, you know?"

"I gotcha. You know you have friends here right?"

She laid her hand on his arm. "I know that we're all friends but I'm talking about people you've known forever and grew up with. People who just know if something is wrong, or those people you can tell anything to, like my friend Aaron. We've been friends since freshmen year in high school. We went to the same college, but he's still in Montana. He was my first real friend since the shooting."

"Do you two still keep in touch?"

"Through email, and the occasional phone call. He's kinda like how Danny is to you."

"So like an annoying little brother?"

"Something like that."

"If you miss it then why did you leave?"

"I needed to leave, ya know? Start over, where people didn't know me from what happened when I was younger. So I looked around to different crime labs and Mac called me back first so here I am."

"So you up and left everyone you knew?"

"Yeah, but my uncle Jerry lives in New York so I've still got family close."

"What are you in the mood for? Italian, Pizza, Chinese, Mexican. Burgers?"

"Pizza sounds good, I can order something from Domino's if thats ok with you."

"Domino's? You live in New York, land of the world's best pizza and you want Domino's? You've got so much to learn Ms. Monroe."

"Alright, where do you suggest?"

"Follow me." The two grabbed their jackets and headed out into the dark city night.

"So where are we going?"

"This place maybe 15 blocks away, you can get an amazing slice at this place. Do you want to catch a cab?"

"I'm up for walking if you are."

"Domino's, you could get shot for saying that in the wrong neighborhood in this city."

"You're so dramatic. So this place were going, what's it called?"

"Grimaldi's"

"Never heard of it."

He shook his head, "You've been in New York how long, and you haven't heard of Grimaldi's?"

"Can't say that I have."

Smiling to himself he decided to get a rise out of the young detective. "I can understand why, after the health inspector shut them down a couple times, people stopped eating there, for good reason I suppose." She stopped abruptly and put her hands on her hips. The teasing detective turned around and gave her a quizzical look. She felt her cheeks grow warm; she knew he was trying to get a rise out of her so she decided to play along.

"You were going to take me to a place that was shut down by the health department! Is this supposed to be some kind of welcome to New York hazing thing? What happened to all of us being friends?" His smile faded _'Did she really fall for that?_'

"Linds, I didn't." She gave him her most winning smile, and started walking in the direction they were going.

"Did you really think I would fall for the old 'health department shut it down' thing?" She lightly swatted him on the arm; "you city boys need better imaginations."

"Can't get anything over on you Monroe. This place gave my brother Ron his first job, they treated all of us like family, so we came here all the time. It's been forever since I've been here though."

When they got there, there was a bit of a line outside. "This place must be good if there's a line."

"Come with me." He led her to the front of the line to the hostesses stand.

"How are you this evening?"

"Sir, there is a line."

"I know, can I see Lewis?"

"He's not here right now."

"Hon, I know for a fact that he is here from open to close every day, so if you could get him for me that would be appreciated."

"Please tell me you're not using your political influence to get us a table ahead of all these people."

"No, I'm using my family status to get us a table ahead of all these people. Besides 75 percent of these people are tourists, all looking to get the best slice in New York." They stepped back outside to wait for Lewis.

"Donnie boy!"

"Lewis! How have you been!"

"It's been to long Donnie, how's your brother doin?"

"He's doin good, he's workin as a guard at Sing Sing."

"Come in come in, we'll get you and your lady friend here a table. Alicia, make sure Don here gets the next available table. "

"Lewis this is Lindsay Monroe, Lindsay this is Lewis Grimaldi."

"Nice to meet you sir, Don says you make the best pizza in New York."

"Then you've heard right. What's a girl like you doin with a schmuck like Donnie here?" She smiled because she knew the man was joking, but it was funny seeing Don getting teased a little for once.

"I'm not with him."

"She's not with me." The two were almost in unison, it made the older gentlemen laugh.

"Sure sure."

"We work together, and he promised me some outstanding pizza tonight."

"Don, if you keep bringing cops around here, people are going to get the wrong impression of this place."

"She not a cop, she a crime scene investigator."

"You say tomatoe, I say tomatto…"

"Lewis, a booth just opened up, would you like me to seat your friends there?"

"Thank you Alicia, Don, it was great seeing you again, but I've got a business to run, tell your brother I said hi."

"Thanks Lewis, I will."

"Don't be a stranger. Nice to meet you Ms. Monroe."

"You too."

They had a seat in their booth, the place was truly family owned. From the black and white autographed pictures of celebrities on the wall, to the red and white checkered table cloths, this place was New York.

"This place is pretty great Flack, and I haven't even had the pizza yet."

"You ok with splitting a large?"

"Depends, what do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni, sausage and green peppers?"

"Sounds good." Don ordered for the both of them, being the gentlemen that he is.

"Your brother works at Sing Sing? Does he enjoy it?"

"He enjoys it, well depending on the day. Over all though he likes it because he's good at it. The guy is built like a beer truck so he doesn't take crap from anyone. He used to always knock around my brothers and me, so he getting paid to serve his city and knock the guys around if they get out of line."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, I've got 3, Chuck, Tony and Ron."

"Wow, your mom must be pretty amazing to put up with three guys like you."

"Your funny Monroe, but my mom kept us in line, and if I do say so myself, I think we all turned out pretty well."

She gave him a sweet smile, "not that I knew you when you were a trouble maker, but I think you turned out great. Your mom should be proud." She could see a flush rise on his cheek and she knew he was blushing, she loved being able to do that to him.

"I think she would have been."

"Oh?"

"She died a few years ago from breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it, it's not something I go around advertising ya know?" They both sat there, Lindsay enjoying her wine, and Don taking a drag from his beer, both unaware of the affect they were having on the other.

"What about you Monroe?" She looked up from her glass to meet his icy blue eyes. There was something different about them, he looked like he was completely at ease almost playful?

"What about me?"

"Do you have a big family back in Montana?"

"I've got my mom and dad, they run the family farm and love it, I'm their only biological child."

"So they adopted?"

"No, no. The community up there is a tight knit one, you know, where everybody knows your name and they leave their doors unlocked, and everyone considers everyone family."

"I wouldn't have pegged you as an only child Monroe."

"What do Chuck and Tony do for a living?"

"Chuck is a public defender in Jersey, he's married with two daughters. I tried talking him out of moving to Jersey, but he wouldn't listen. I told him there are plenty of criminals to defend here in New York but he just laughed. And Tony is a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines, he is currently on his 3rd tour of duty in Iraq."

"A whole family of servicemen, that's pretty impressive."

The waitress finally came with their pizza, "Complements of Mr. Grimaldi. Let me know if there is anything else I can get you."

"Thank you, and tell Lewis thank you as well."

"Complements of the chef? Wow, now I see why the ladies can't resist you."

"And here I thought it was my charm and good looks." He met her eyes and gave his most charming smile. She felt a blush quickly rise on her cheeks, was he charming her? Two could play his game.

"Where were we?"

"A whole family of servicemen."

"Yeah, My mom was a cop as well, so I think it was in our genes to serve our country."

"Those are some genes."

He stopped mid bite, "Was that a CSIs version of a line Monroe?" She could feel her cheeks burning.

"What? Do I look like the type of girl who has lines? It was just a comment."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Your full of your self, you know that?"

"No, I don't think I am. You threw a line at me, albeit a very nerdy one, but a line none the less."

"If that's what helps you sleep Don. Not everyone is susceptible to your charm. It was just a comment."

They sat in silence, enjoying their pizza and the company.

'_Those are some good gene? What were you thinking Linds!' _she thought.

'_Way to embarrass the woman, you idiot. She was just making a scientific comment and you blew it way out of proportion. Good job man. Get a grip' _he thought.

"So what do you normally do when your not at work Monroe?"

"You mean, when I don't have co-workers knocking down my door and dragging me places against my will?"

"What ever, you had fun."

"I know. Well, recently I've been helping one of my neighbors kids with their science project. The difference between DNA and RNA."

Don had a stunned, almost dumbfounded look on his face. "Your serious?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Why would I lie?"

"Was this the kids choice or yours?"

"He came to me asking for help on it."

"So there is a future lab rat in your building?"

She lightly kicked him under the table, "Hey, we are not as nerdy as you make us out to be, and how may time has a 'lab rat' helped you catch your killer? Hmm?"

"Alright, prove me wrong, prove that your not as nerdy as you sound."

"What? How do you prove something like that?"

"You tell me."

"Ok, some weekends when I don't have to work, or again, don't have co-workers at my door, I go out and shoot some pool, or if the Rangers are in town I'll catch a game. I've also been known to check out the opera from time to time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. You say you go to Rangers games? Willingly?"

"Yeah, that's one thing I've picked up in New York, The Rangers are my team."

"Your killin me Monroe."

"Sorry?"

"Alright, after dinner we are going to have to stop by my place unless you have plans."

"It's a Sunday night, what kind of plans could I really have?"

------

"Dinner was great Don, thanks for showing me this place. I'll defiantly come back here soon."

"Your welcome, every New Yorker should know about this place." Before she knew it, he was helping her put on her coat.

"And they say chivalry is dead. Thanks." She noticed when his hand lingered a few moments on her neck but decided not to say anything. _'He was just being nice, think nothing of it, right?' _"So I finally get to see the bachelor pad?"

"It's not a bachelor pad, it's my crib."

"Oh? Are there bear skin rugs and a fireplace? Maybe a circle bed with mirrors above it?"

"You spend a lot of time thinking about what my bedroom looks like?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She loved being able to speak freely with him like this. Like two good friends.

"I would describe it as a mans apartment."

"Very descriptive, you painted a very clear picture for me."

"And did you like what you saw in that picture? They waited outside the restaurant as Don hailed a cab, "Ladies first." She smiled as he held the door open for her. Danny almost never did that, in fact, he never helped her with her coat. "Thank you," she smiled in appreciation. He couldn't help but feel a little case of the butterflies. _'Must be what I ate. Yeah. Maybe I should ask her for a rain check. You idiot! You can't ask for a rain check, you invited her. She was flirting back, but she and Danny just broke up, yes, but she was flirting back, but she is a co-worker, yes, but look at her.' _He watched her as she rested her head against the window looking up at the dark night sky, and as she did, he was finding it harder to resist her intrigue and charm. He didn't know it, but she was having a similar conversation with herself.


	7. You Steal From Charities?

"Do you like New York?"

"I love it; I've always wanted to live in a big city. Though I haven't had a chance to see a lot of the sights outside of working a crime scene."

"What did you want to see?"

"You know, Times Square on New Years Eve, the Empire State Building."

"Times Square on New Years Eve is no picnic. I had to work crowd control for it my first two years out of the academy. I really don't recommend it."

"I'm sure you don't, but it's a really cool thing you know? All these people, from all over the world, in the same place to celebrate a yearly tradition. I think it's pretty amazing actually."

"I'll take your word on it Monroe."

-----

"Ok, here we are." She stood on the sidewalk staring up at the 20 story building.

"Really? I never envisioned you living in a place that had a door man."

"There you go again, day dreaming about where I live." She swatted his arm as they entered his building. "There wasn't a door man when I first moved in." He led her to the elevator, letting his hand rest subconsciously on the small of her back. He hit the button that said '19' and the doors closed behind them.

"What, no penthouse suite?" They got off on the 19th floor and he quickly unlocked the door. "I like this place already, no unexpected visitors." They both laughed, Danny's surprise visit earlier wasn't a welcomed one. When she walked in, it was nothing like she had expected. She stood in the doorway, taking the place in. "Wow."

"You like it?"

"Your place is beautiful." The walls were a light tan, with dark hardwood floors through out. The brown leather couches gave it that touch of manliness, as did the huge flat screen TV hanging on his wall. "You brought me here to show me your TV?"

"No, follow me." She pulled her coat tighter around her as he led her down the hall; they stopped when they got to the first room on the right. He led her in ahead of him.

"Oh my god Don!" He stood in the doorway to his office smiling at her. He had three autographed Rangers jerseys hanging on the wall, along with other Rangers memorabilia. She was studying each jersey intently, reading all the signatures. After the jerseys she started checking out the photographs and pucks.

"So, you like the Rangers too?"

He gave her a shy smile, "a little." She took a seat in his plush office chair while he took a seat on his desk.

"How did you get all of this?"

"From different charity events."

"You stole them from charities?!" She was going to swat him in the chest when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, slightly taken back. He held her gaze, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with confusion, and possibility curiosity.

He bent down and lowered his lips next to her ear, and whispered, "I won them in silent auctions." She felt her cheeks start burning a bight pink blush. Their eyes still focused on each other, "Oh." _'What is he doing to you!? He's Danny's best friend, your ex-boyfriends best friend, and a co-worker.' _She broke their gaze and quickly walked to the opposite side of the office. That's where he had family photos, and on the shelves of his bookcases, she saw all the metals that he had gotten from the NYPD, and articles from the cases he had worked.

"You keep track of all your cases?" He walked over at flipped through the papers.

"No, my grandmother does though. She sends me these clippings to me about once a month. I guess to show that she's not mad, and that she is proud of me. Ya know?"

"I understand my mom used to do the same thing, but why would she be mad?"

"It's a," he scratched the back of his head, and she could tell that he was nervous about something, "It's a long story, boring family stuff."

"I've got time if you do." She took a seat back in his plush office chair and focused her attention on the handsome detective pacing the room in front of her.

"You don't want to hear it."

"Really? After all my dirty laundry, that you've seen in the last couple of days? I think its time to turn the tables."

"Alright, well you remember the Clay Dobson case right?" She nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, well my dad blames me for getting the cop arrested and Dobson released. He says that cops don't rat on other cops."

"But you did the right thing, what were you supposed to do? Lie? You did the right thing."

"I know that now, but it didn't feel like it at the time."

"So why doesn't your dad see that?"

"I guess because he's from the old school days, where there was no such thing as a bad cop."

"Well I'm proud of you. I'm sure it wasn't easy, but you did make the right decision, and justice was served."

"Thanks Monroe, It's to bad my dad doesn't see it that way, but he's still not talking to me, you know how guys are, he'll come around eventually."

"I hope so, you're a good guy and those are hard to find. Believe me, I know." She could see the blush rise on his cheeks, it was endearing. He could feel her eyes on him and he too could now feel the blush rising on his cheeks. _'Lord, what is this woman doing to me?' _

"So, do you want the rest of the tour?"

"I don't know Don, this is pretty hard to top." She followed him out of his office and into the kitchen. From the stainless steel appliances to the matching hardwood floors and cabinets, she knew someone helped him decorate. "You've got a really nice place, did you do all this?"

"Monroe, Do I look like the kinda guy who could coordinate curtains and wood trim?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Your're funny. Actually Stella helped me when they decided to renovate the place; she helped me pick out pretty much everything. "

"That makes a little more sense."

"The next stop on our tour is the balcony. Right this way ma'am." He led her through the french doors and onto the oversized balcony. The balcony overlooked the city of New York, and it was high enough that if you stood right by the edge and looked out, it seemed like you were floating above the city.

"You know this is pretty spectacular right?" He gave her a coy smile. He loved how her face lit up when she was looking out over the city. She rested her elbows on the railing and took in the view. Don came to stand next to her and stare out into the city he called his home. It was a foggy night; it made the city look like something out of a black and white movie. Everything had a soft glow around it and made it that much more beautiful; including the woman next to him.

"Hey Linds, you still wanna see the Empire State Building?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda late don't you think?"

"It's only 10 Monroe, you got a curfew?" She just stared at him, almost challenging him. "Follow me." They left his apartment and took the stairs up one flight. They came to the top floor and he unlocked the door.

"Don, are we supposed to be up here?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She put her hand over her eyes and he led her to the middle of the room. He took a few steps back, "Alright, open them." She opened her eyes and was in shock, there were no interior walls, and all the exterior walls were glass, giving you a 360 degree view of New York.

"Are you serious? This is amazing!" He didn't say a word; instead he let her take everything in. They walked around the room, Don, pointing out all the different landmarks, as well as landmarks of his own life. They stood looking at the Empire State Building for a few moments. It was truly amazing. "What is this place?"

"It's supposed to be the penthouse suite, but no one has bought it yet. I suppose once they do, this kinda thing would be impossible, but until then, the super is alright with us coming up here, as long as we leave it like we found it. You're actually the first woman I've known, well, besides Stella, to see this." She gave him a questioning look,

"Don, you don't have a girlfriend or significant other I've been keeping you from do you? Man, I've been so selfish" He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? Oh, is there a boyfriend I've been keeping you from?"

"What! Are you serious?"

"No, I was trying to get a rise out of you." '_I can think of some other ways for her to get a rise out of me, Wait! What?! Snap out of it man! You're starting to sound like Messer.'_ "You've been such a great friend these last couple weeks Don, you've gotta let me make it up to you."

"Alright, I've got an idea." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? That was quick."

"Yeah, what do you say you go to The Fray concert with me tomorrow night?" He pulled the tickets out of his back pocket.

"You've never even heard of them 'till today."

"So what? You're into them, and you asked how you could make it up to me. Well, here's your chance." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around the taller detective's neck. She could feel his arms around her waist, as she placed a sweet kiss on the corner of his soft lips. He held her for a moment, the citrusy vanilla scent of her perfume overwhelming his senses as his eyes fluttered closed. They stayed like that for what felt like five minutes, but in reality was more like five seconds. He could hear the warning bells going off in his mind, causing him to open his eyes and get lost in her warm brown ones. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips. _'Earth to Lindsay Monroe, that's Don Flack your kissin on remember, wing man to your ex-boyfriend.' _She rested her forehead on his, both their minds racing about what just almost happened.

"It's really no problem Linds," it came out sound more breathless then he had hoped. She quickly pulled away, taking a step back she watched the man in front of her. _'Would it be so bad? Yes! Well I bet it wouldn't be that bad, but the ramifications would be.'_

"I'm sorry Don, I should go." He grabbed her hand, "Linds I'm sorry, here," he gave her the concert tickets back.

"I was just trying to help." She gave him her sweetest smile and gave him a ticket back,

"Pick me up at 6?" He gave her a boyish grin, "Really?" "Yeah, unless you've changed your mind."

"No, 6 sounds good."

"So I believe you were giving me a tour of your place, I still haven't seen where all the magic happens." He nearly choked when she said that.

"Ok, if you insist." _'Be careful man, and get yourself under control. No more slip ups'_ He led her back down the stairs to his apartment. "Alright, so this is the living room, and to your left is the kitchen." He walked down the hallway, "the door on the right is my office slash guest room. On the left side you will find my bathroom, and here at the end of the hall is the master bedroom." The bed was the focal point of the room; it was a dark four posted bed with a crisp white comforter with a bright red stripe around the border. There was a picture of Ground Zero in black and white on his wall, along side the large floor to ceiling windows covered by sheer white drapes.

"Stella?"

"No actually, I did all this."

"It's very you." The last thing she noticed were the sliding closet doors that had mirrors covering their fronts. "I was right about the mirrors though."

"It's my closet! They came with the place."

"I do love it though. You've got a nice _crib_"

"Thanks Monroe, your place isn't to bad either."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"How come you are still single? I mean, in the two years I've been here, I haven't heard anything about you having a steady girl friend."

"To be completely honest, it's hard to have a steady girlfriend when your on the prowl with Messer. Not that I blame him, but he and I used to go out and party a lot. But I think I've grown past that recently, ya know?"

"Can't say that I do."

"It's hard to find someone that's the complete package in this city; looks, brains and she has to be a sports fan."

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong places."

"Maybe." The alarm clock on the bedside table caught her eye.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Is it really 11 o'clock?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I should get going, work comes early tomorrow."

"You're not the only one that has to work tomorrow." They made their way to the front door, Don, again helping her with her jacket.

"Thank you for everything today, See you at work tomorrow?" He leaned down and wrapped the shorter woman in a warm embrace. She was finding it hard to not be entranced by his spicy cologne. That was until he gave her a soft on her jaw line right below her ear.

"See you tomorrow Monroe. Would you mind texting me when you get home, just so I know you got there ok?"

"Alright, good night Don." He watched her close the door behind her and watched to make sure she got a cab ok, and then he collapsed into his sofa.

'_Lindsay Monroe, your making me crazy.'_ She sat the back of the cab, watching the city light flash by, her skin still burning, where his lips had teased her.

'_Don Flack, what are you doing to me?'_


	8. Maybe It's My Good Genes

**To say that I am truly sorry about how long this took to update would be an understatement. Life got in the way, and maybe a month ago I found my notebook where I had this story completely written out and almost finished on paper. I was re-energized and am ready to keep going with this!**

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story.. I hope you will stick around and keep reading. I am 4 years older now, and hopefully 4 year wiser as well. So here it goes!**

**3**

* * *

The time on the clock said 5:30am when she woke to her cell phone buzzing on the night stand.

"Good morning Lindsay, sorry to wake you but I need you at a scene. I'll be there in 20 to pick you up."

She stared at the clock, "Alright, welcome back Mac!" She threw her phone onto the heap of her comforter and laid back down. Laying there her mind went back to the night before and Don asking her to go to the concert with him. A smile spread across her face, 'Maybe today wont be so bad after all.'

She shot out of bed and took a quick shower, putting her wet hair up in a clip she searched her closet for something right for the day. She landed on her favorite black dress pants, a red tank top and her CSI wind breaker and much as she wanted to wear her new amazing boots she didn't want to kill her feet and ruin her new shoes, you never knew what a crime scene could hold, one day you are literally in the lion's den and the next you could be back stage at fashion week, needless to say she settled on her go to black flats. Not a moment to soon either, Mac was already knocking on her door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep"

"Good, they are waiting on us." They made their way to the scene, but boy did she need her coffee, she knew better than to ask her boss to stop somewhere, it was his first scene, on his first day back, he meant business.

"So what have we got?" she asked quickly trying to hide the lack of sleep from her voice.

"Vic found in her apartment by neighbors around 5 this morning, female, late 20s early 30s, homicide, possible robbery"

By the time they arrived at the building there was a crowd gathering and distraught neighbors outside in tears. She grabbed her kit out of the back and they made their way into the building where they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Morning guys! Mac, it's good to have you back, someones gotta keep your CSIs in line." Always the charmer he gave Lindsay a wink and tried to stay focused, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't distracted by how great she looked this morning, even in her over sized windbreaker.

"I doubt that Don, now what have you got from the neighbors?"

"Vics name is Jennifer Moore, lived in the area for about a year, moved here from Tennessee. She served in the Marines for 4 years, did one tour in Iraq. She worked at a place called Sephora. She kept to herself, wasn't seeing anyone that these people knew of. Mrs. Murphy over there says that Jennifer was all about living her life to the fullest. She also said that our vic would come over frequently for dinner or brunch. A few of the folks also say they've seen a couple of guys hanging around, sometimes they would ask the tenants for money."

"Alright, thanks Don. We're going to head inside and start processing."

Lindsay followed her boss into the small one bedroom apartment. The place had been trashed, furniture was flipped. She set down her kit and inspected the lock. "Obvious signs of forced entry, " she took a picture and started dusting the door for prints.

Mac crouched over the body, "It looks like she tried to defend herself. Blood under her finger nails. We'll have to wait on Sid for a cause of death but it looks like there were at least two perps, maybe 3."

"I've got 3 sets of shoe prints here, it looks like one belongs to our vic."

* * *

By noon they were on their way back to the lab and checking in the evidence they collected, "Lindsay, I know Danny started back today, can you have him start running the prints we collected?"

That's when she remembered that he did, in fact start back this morning, "Yeah, I'm on it."

She stood in the hall procrastinating about going into their shared office when she felt a hand on her back. "Hey!" she smiled at the man next to her.

"You look like you could use this," he pulled a styrofoam cup from behind his back and handed it to the object of his earlier distraction.

"1,000 times thanks you! Mac picked me up so I didn't have time to make any this morning."

"I figured, you seen Messer yet?"

"Not yet, I'm on my way now, you?"

"Nah, but I've got to go to this Sephora place and check out her co-workers. You want to come along?"

"Sure! Meet me back here in 10?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"And thanks again for the coffee, You've gotta stop spoiling me like this." She could feel a little flush rise in her cheeks.

He was halfway down the hallway when he called back "It must be my good genes!" She couldn't help but laugh, but her laughter stopped when she entered her office and saw a single daisy sitting on top of a folded piece of paper on her desk.

She sat at her desk going back and forth with herself about reading it, she was about to open it when their office phone rang. "This is Monroe,"

"Um, hello? Is Danny there?"

She could tell it was a familiar female, "No, he's not."

"Alright, Um, can you tell him to call Cindy, I've got his cell phone."

'Seriously!?' She thought to herself.. She was trying her hardest not to snap at the gum smacking woman on the phone, "Alright, I'll give him the message,"

"Ok, thanks! Have him call my cell, he knows the number."

Lindsay fighting back every urge to just hang up on this bimbo, "Ok, I will."

She opened the letter, knowing that short of him having an evil twin that kidnapped the real Danny Messer, there wasn't anything he could say to fix things between them, but she was curious to see what he had come up with.

"_Lindsay,  
I'm sorry for everything. Please give me a chance to explain._

_-D"_

She closed the letter and wrote on the back,

"_Danny- _

_Cindy called while you were out. She said she has your cell phone and you should call her cell. Also, Mac wants you to start running the prints on the Jennifer Moore case.  
_

_-Lindsay"_

'See!' she thought to herself, 'I can be professional towards him.. He is just another co-worker,' she smiled to herself.

She was getting ready to meet Don when she saw the boys coming down the hallway. She laid the note on his desk and threw the flower in the trash. Grabbing her jacket and coffee she left their shared office and met up with the duo, "Danny, Mac wants you to start running the prints from the Moore case ASAP." She could see a look in his eyes, it was like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Ok, thanks."

"Don and I are going to talk to the co-workers, call if you get something." She brushed by him, "Ready when you are!"

He smiled at her, "So how are things with Messer? He giving ya any trouble?"

"You mean from the 10 minutes ago when you last asked me?" She laughed, "I was reading a note he left on my desk, when Cindy called the office phone looking for him, apparently he left his cell with her."

He just shook his head, "When will he learn."

* * *

They drove in silence to the vics work, "Have you heard of this Sephora place?"

"Of course! What woman hasn't!? Stella and I came here right after I started at the lab. I've been addicted ever since." He just looked at her, mainly because he didn't get what the big deal was about this place. "Mac thinks we are looking for 2 guys."

"The neighbors said something about a couple of guys hanging around the building." They came upon the glossy black and white building and Lindsay stood there at looked at him. "This is it?! Our dead ex-marine worked at a make-up store?"

"Someone's got to."

The two detectives were greeted by a cheery taller woman with an obvious fake tan and purple hair, dressed in all black wearing a red apron, "Good morning! My name is Tara! What can I help you two find today?!"

Don flashed his badge to the woman, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah, ok." she was visibly thrown off her cheery game.

The three of them made their way to an empty corner of the store to talk, "Did you know Jennifer Moore?"

"Yeah, she works here. Is everything ok?"

"We're sorry." The previously friendly woman started crying, two more girls came and joined her.

"Jennifer is dead! Who would want to hurt her?" they asked, in-between tears.

"That's what we are here to figure out. Does Jennifer have any family in the area?"

"No, she moved here after her tour in Iraq. All of her family is in Tennessee."

"What about a boy friend?" this time Lindsay was asking the questions, trying to console the girls. Customers walked by, giving questioning looks.

"No, we would all go out a lot, but she liked being single. She didn't want to be tied down to anyone," the grieving woman explained.

"This doesn't seem like the typical job for a woman who served 4 years in the Marines, and 1 of those in Iraq."

"She was over qualified yes, but she loved the job. After everything she went through over there, she wanted something light-hearted and enjoyable to do."

He wanted to wrap up the interview, people were starting to crowd around the crying group of girls and the last thing he wanted was a big crowd.

"Was there anyone that would want to hurt Jennifer? Angry customers?"

"Jenny? No way! Everyone loved her, and she felt the same about others."

"When was the last time any of you saw her?"

"A bunch of us went out last night and went to a few bars. We headed home around 1:30, and shared a taxi. When we dropped Jen off she was fine."

A quiet petite woman spoke up, "Hey! Remember those guys outside her building?"

Tara recalled the situation, "A couple of shady looking guys bugged her for money but she ignored them and went inside. We saw her!" As she spoke, she couldn't help but began sobbing again, and Don was doing his best to try to comfort her, as well as her co-workers.

Lindsay could tell that he has gone through this more times than he could count. "Did Jennifer have an emergency contact on file? Maybe her parents phone number?" Through sniffles the woman managed to answer that it would be in the back and headed back with her two co-workers to get the information.

"What do you think?"

"I think they were maybe the last ones to see our vic alive, but they didn't do this."

"How's Messer doin on the prints?"

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked for messages, "he's supposed to call when he gets something."

The teary eyed woman returned, papers in hand. "Detective Flack, here are her parents phone numbers. I don't understand who would do this to her! She was always so happy. She served her country for four whole years, and this is what she gets for that? It's not fair." Lindsay rubbed the younger womans back to help soothe her. She lost a good friend today, and if anyone knew how much that her, it was her.

"Tara, ladies, we are very sorry for your loss. If any of you remember anything or need to talk, you can call me at this number," Lindsay gave the woman her business card.

"Thank you. Please catch the people who did this."

This time Don spoke up, "We will."

As the pair left the store and made their way to his waiting SUV she felt her phone vibrate on her hip, "Lindsay Monroe."

"It's Danny, I've got something on your prints."

"What've you got?"

"These guys were messy, they didn't wear gloves or anything. There were 3 sets of prints, one is the vics, another set belongs to Rick Fernandez. He's got a rap sheet that reads like an academy hand book. The third set belongs to Miguel Logan, he's only been arrested once, armed robbery about a month ago. I'm sending you their mug shots, maybe someone will recognize them."

"Do you have current addresses or employers for them?"

"It shows their last employer as 'Mikes Meats', looks like it's about a block away from where the vic worked."

"Alright, thanks Danny."

"Lindsay wait!"

"Do you have something else?"

"I meant what I said in that note, Cindy just called the office because she's mad at me for cutting her out of my life completely."

"That's none of my business Danny, I have to go, call me if you get anything else." Before he could stop her, she hung up.

Don stood in front of the beautiful woman as she wrote something down on a piece of paper pressed up against the SUV. She had the look, that look she got on her face when she got a lead on a case. It was a look of sheer determination and relief that something was working out. He could also tell when she was feeling conflicted, and towards the end of her conversation with Danny, she had that look.

"Everything ok Monroe?"

"Yeah! Danny got us two names and where they work, and I just sent Mac the parents information so he could notify them."

"Alright! Where are we going?"

She pointed down the street, "Danny said the two perps work at a place called 'Mikes Meats' about a block away."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The handsome detective was bouncing on the balls of his feet. She hated to admit it to herself but he looked straight up handsome in his navy blue pinstripe suit and aviator Ray Bans.

She remembered back to a conversation she had with Angell, "A man in a well-tailored suit is to woman, what lingerie is to men." That couldn't be more true, and she's always loved a guy that knew how to dress himself. The suit, and the way the sun was playing with his perfectly styled hair was not making it easy for her to stay focused though.

They made their way down the block to a little hole in the wall meat market, from the outside the place looked like it was in desperate need of some maintainance, but when they got inside it was totally different story. The two detectives were greeted by an elderly couple behind the counter, "Good afternoon you two! What can I do for you?"

Don stepped forward "Ma'am, I am Detective Flack and this is Detective Lindsay Monroe, We are looking for two men, Rick Fernandez and Miguel Logan."

The older woman looked genuinely confused by the detectives request, "I've sorry, I've never heard of those men." Don gave Lindsay a look, she knew that look, he wasn't buying what they were selling. Lindsay took out her phone and pulled up the mug shots that Danny had sent her and showed the older pair. "We know those two boys, that's Eric Ryan and Josh Atkins."

The two detectives exchanged looks, "When was the last time you spoke to either of them?"

"They were here yesterday, worked their shift and left like usual. What's this about?"

"Do you have an address for either of them?"

"Why yes, I think we do, give me a moment to go in back and check." The older woman walked away on a mission, as soon as she was out of ear shot her husband spoke up, "Whats this about? What did they do?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't discuss that at this time."

"I always thought something was off with those two, they were always together whispering about something. I told Marie we should do a background check on them but she told me I should be more trusting."

"Rick, or Eric as you knew him has been in and our of jail more times than you can count and we think he recently started influencing Miguel, or Josh."

The older woman returned with a form in her hand. "This is the address they gave me."

"They didn't show up today."

"Edward!"

"Marie, these are cops, we have to tell them everything, and they didn't come into work today."

"Thank you both, and if you think of anything else give me a call." Don gave them both his card, although he was pretty sure he wouldn't be hearing from them. "I hope you find them."

"Thank you both, have a good rest of your day."

The two walked out of the shop and started making their way back to their car. "So?"

"The address is a fake, it's from a movie. How clueless are these people?"

"Maybe they just want to see the best in people?"

"What do you say we grab some lunch and talk this over?"

"It depends, are you going to use your family influence again?" She could see him blush a little, and the fact that she could do that to him made her smile a little.

"No, I only use that on special occasions, and besides, there is a great sub place up ahead, what do ya think?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"So what do we know?"

"We know that this woman was beaten to death and our boys Rick and Miguel left their prints are all over the place. We know they didn't show for work today and they gave their bosses fake names and addresses. What about you?"

"I think the guys followed our vic home thinking they could get an easy payday, little did they know she was a marine."

'She definitely put up a fight according to Sid. She broke a few fingers fighting back. So maybe we need to be checking hospitals."

"Alright, I'm going to head back to the lab and look through everything and see if there is anything that can lead us to these guys, while you check the hospitals. These guys were careless, it shouldn't take to long to find them." He was sipping his drink and staring past the woman across from him, kind of mesmerized by what a vivid blue the sky was today, "You ready?"

"I'm waitin on you daydreamer! The sooner we find these guys the better!"

* * *

Cutting the red tape on the box of evidence collected at the scene, she looked at each item closely for something to jump out at her. They had their guys, they just had to find them. She took out the shoe prints and laid them out on the table. She didn't hear the older CSI come into the room, but she could sense she was being observed. "Hey Mac!" she sang without looking up from her work.

"What did you and Don find out?"

"Danny got prints from the apartment in AFIS. We are looking for Rick Fernandez and Miguel Logan." She pulled them up on the computer in front of her, "Rick has a rap sheet a mile long, and our boy Miguel just got out from an armed robbery charge, over crowding. They don't have a current residence listed but we did check out their employer, the name and address the guys gave them was bogus, these folks had no idea who they had working for them. We've got them at the scene, we just are trying to track them down ."

"Maybe the evidence can tell us something we are not seeing. You are looking at the shoe prints?"

"Yeah, I am hoping for some biologicals in the prints that can maybe tell us where these guys have been." Mac grabbed the swabs and tape lifts from the vics hands and started running analysis on them, they were both hard at work when Danny walked in. "What've you got Danny?"

"I've got cocaine from our guys finger prints, it looks like its been cut with extacy as well."

Mac and Lindsay both looked at the print out, "Lindsay, get with Don and see if he can find out who's selling this."

She stepped to the opposite part of the lab and pulled her phone from her pocket, "Hey Don! Danny found coke in the fingerprints we lifted from the apartment. "

"That narrows it down a little."

"It was cut with extacy. Maybe you can work your contacts and see if anyone has seen these guys, maybe find where they hang out."

"It's the break we've been looking for! I've called around to the hospitals and no one has seen anyone fitting our description so let me get on this. Thanks Linds! You're the best!"

"I know! Call if you get something!" She joined Mac and Danny in the lab. "Don's calling around to see what he can find, until then, I am going back to the shoe prints to see what I can find there," she could feel Danny's eyes on her, which made walking away that much easier.

"Danny, did you finish with all the prints?"

"Yes, both guys prints were on the body as well. We've got these scum bags Mac! We've just got to find their hiding place!"

"Danny, it would be great to have your help on this, but you are on limited duty until you are 100%, and I saw a wall of paper work on your desk that still needs your signatures. Thank you for your help today."

"Alright alright, I'm goin."

Lindsay could feel herself exhale when he left the room. "Things seemed good between you two when I left for London."

That was the last thing she expected to hear from her boss, "Things change Mac, people change, you know that."

"I understand, just don't let it affect the team."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of searching, she pulled a piece of debris from the shoe print they lifted earlier. She wasn't sure if it was possible to be more impatient while waiting for the results, but she was getting there. Waiting, and waiting, she looked around the lab, Mac was helping Stella and Hawkes triangulate a signal for a case her co-workers were working on. After what seemed like an eternity the machine finally beeped letting her know it had finished.

"Roofing tar and carpet fiber?" she said to an empty room.

So she sat, in the office, staring at her computer, looking for answers. She did a search for buildings having their roofs redone, 'Of course there are 19 in the city alone.' she laughed to herself. Only four were using the same compound found on the perps shoes. She made a couple calls to see which one had the rust colored carpeting. There was only one, a vacant building that was currently being remodeled by some big developer. 'Yep, I'm awesome!' she thought.

"This is Flack."

"Hey! It's Lindsay, Any luck finding our guys?"

"Nothin yet, I'm still waiting to hear from a couple of people. What about you?"

"I found trace in the shoe print that leads to a building that is being remodeled by the river."

"Really!? That's great Linds! I'm pulling into the parking garage, meet me down here and we'll check it out."

* * *

They parked a few buildings down from the one they were looking for and opened up the back of the SUV, neither one of them would make the mistake of going after a suspect without wearing a vest again. They walked the rest of the distance to the building, both keeping quiet and keeping their eyes open for anyone in the area.

"Look at the lock," there was tape over the latch to prevent it from closing completely.

"Alright Linds, stay behind me and follow my lead," she nodded in agreement. They both pulled out their firearms, Don slowly pulled the door open, instructing Lindsay to get behind him as he peeked around the door frame. They didn't make a sound as they snuck through the structure. Lindsay stayed back a few steps as Don methodically cleared each room on the first floor. He pointed to the stairs and then up, she nodded in understanding. They headed up the stairs with their guns and flashlights drawn and ready. They both heard what sounded like two men yelling at the end of the hallway. Slowly they approached the room, the door was open just enough that the two could see what was going on inside the room.

It was the two perps, Rick was holding a gun on Miguel, "What the hell are you thinking Rick!?"

"You were going to go to the cops and tell them what happened with that woman!"

"No man! I wasn't!"

"I know a rat when I see one, and you're a rat."

"They are gonna find us, we'll tell them it was an accident."

Don could see the look on Ricks face, he didn't believe Miguel, he motioned to his partner that they were going in. Lindsay could feel her heart racing, she took a deep breath and exhaled, 'it's now or never' she thought. He slowly opened the door, "Rick Martinez! Put the gun down! NYPD!" Rick looked from Miguel to the detective with his gun pointed at his head and then to Lindsay.

"Get on the ground! Now!" Don was taken back by how loud the Montana native could be. In a split second she saw Rick raise his gun towards her friend, without a second thought she squeezed the trigger. The whole thing seemed like slow motion, Miguel falling to the ground, Ricks hand covering his shoulder.

"You bitch! You fucking shot me!" he yelled straight at her through clenched teeth. Don pulled out his radio and called for an ambulance and took his time detaining the angry suspect while Lindsay cuffed Miguel and led him to the opposite corner of the room. "That bitch shot me! That's police brutality!"

"You pointed your gun at a police officer after I clearly identified myself you son of a bitch! You're lucky she shot you and not me, other way around and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, you'd be dead!"

Lindsay lead Miguel out of the room and to the waiting police car outside while the paramedics were lifting their gurney up the stairs."Miguel Logan you are under arrest for the murder of Jennifer Monroe," he didn't say a word, he just stood next to the police cruiser, head down. She could tell that he regretted ever meeting his accomplice.

As she made her way to the SUV, she could hear Rick yelling at the top of his lungs while the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance, she felt numb. Maybe that was the shock setting in? One by one she saw the other officers and paramedics come out of the empty building, she just stood there, hands in her pockets, looking at the ground. She had never shot anyone before, but she also knew that if she didn't take the shot the outcome would have been far worse. He knew what he was doing when he raised his gun to an officer, and she just shot him in the shoulder, he would be fine.

Don had already talked to his boss and Mac by the time he got outside, they both told him that he and Lindsay would have to file a report tomorrow, but good job on catching the guys. When he got outside he could tell his friend was shaken up. She was leaning against the SUV lookin up at the afternoon sky, "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"You ok?"

She looked past him, finding it hard to make eye contact, "Yeah. I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm great! Thanks in part to you. You did a good job in there." She didn't say anything,"If you hadn't shot him, he would have shot me!"

"I know, I know it was a good shoot, and I'm glad you are ok." He could tell that she was taking it a bit hard, but he also knew from personal experience, it's best not to keep pushing. So they stood there, watching the ambulance leave.

"He's gonna be ok Linds. You only got him in the shoulder. I really hope that was on purpose too, if not, we really need to work on your aim." He could see her cracking a slight smile, "Lindsay Monroe! Thank you for saving my life today!" She couldn't help but laugh at his goofyness, that's when he knew that he had gotten through to her and pulled her into a hug. Something about his embrace warmed her heart. Maybe it was his breath on her neck, maybe it was his spicy cologne taking over her mind, or maybe it was the sincerity behind it.

* * *

The ride to Lindsay's apartment was quiet, neither one saying much, they just listened to the radio and started the process of decompressing from the day. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. She started to undo her seat belt and couldn't help but meet the handsome drivers gaze, he had that look, like he wanted to ask her something. "So, What do ya say Linds? Are we still on for tonight?"

She had completely blanked on the concert tonight, but was suddenly re-energized, "I hope so!"

"Alright, so I will pick you up in about an hour?"

"Ok, sounds good!" She couldn't help but smile on her way up the stairs to her apartment, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her go inside.

* * *

**Alright! Tell me what ya think! 3**


	9. Who knew you were a comedian!

**Thank you all so much for your support! I can not believe how many people are reading this! The last update was pretty massive so I am going to try to keep the next couple chapters a little bit shorter. Once again, thank you! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

He sat at a stop light, a thousand things going through his mind at the same time, 'Am I going to have time to shower? Should I grab something to eat before hand or see if she wants to get something before the show? The tickets! Where did I lay the tickets? Glove box, that's right. 15 minutes to get home, 30 minutes to get ready, 15 minutes to get back to her place.' That was when the car behind him honked and snapped him out of it. Don Flack was not one to get nervous, but he was feeling it now. 'Calm down man, it's Linds, and a concert. No need to lose your cool. Right?'

He got home in record time, and followed his same routine, keys, wallet, badge, firearm in the drawer of the end table. Suit jacket and pants on the hanger in the closet, tie hung on his tie rack, dress shirt in the hamper. He stood in his room starring at the mirror for a moment and exhaled.  
'Calm. Down.'

He got in the shower and let the water rush over him, wishing he had time to just stand there and let the water run 'till it was cold. After a day like today, that's what he would usually do, come home and just relax, he had to do that, he saw what this job could do to you if you let everything eat at you. Yeah, he was pissed off, the guy today almost got the jump on him, but he didn't. Lindsay was there.

'What a fuckin rookie move!' he thought to himself, he knew though, dwelling on every little thing that could be done differently each day would eventually send him to an early grave. So he stood there, washing the day away, thinking about the foreign territory he was about to embark on. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped himself in a towel and stood in front of his closet, 'Seriously? Am I really having the what am I going to wear conversation with myself right now?' After about a full minute of staring in his closet, he pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans, and a t-shirt that Stella had got him last year for Christmas for secret Santa, it was dark grey and slim fit with a kind of cool cross hatch pattern on the shoulder. It wasn't something that he would pick out for himself, but she swore it was by some hot up and comer. He threw a white button down shirt over his tee, rolled up the sleeves, and put on his favorite watch and Converse.

Once again he found himself standing in front of his mirror, he was by no means a vain guy, but he just couldn't stop fidgeting, with his watch, his hair, the sleeves on his shirt. He looked at his watch, he had 5 minutes to spare before he had to leave, as he went out to his living room and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys out of the end table and flipped on the news. He noticed his phone flashing that he had new messages, 1 missed call from Danny and a voice mail.

"Hey! Donny boy! Come grab a beer with me tonight! I need to get out of the house!" from the sound of his message he had already started on the beers. He wasn't usually the kind of friend to blow off his boys for a girl, but Danny needed to get his shit together.. He figured he would text him later, by then maybe he would be passed out.

He saw that he also had a missed text message,

"_From Lindsay Monroe_

_Hey! Don't forget the tickets! :)_"

He couldn't help but smile a bit, he had everything in his hands ready to go, except the tickets, he grabbed them off the fridge and let out a big exhale before heading for the door, 'Lindsay Monroe what are ya doin to me.'

* * *

She got home and threw her bag on the couch and got in the shower. She stood under the water, thinking, she had a bad habit of doing that. She was trying hard not to think about the details of what had happened today. A woman had been murdered, we caught the guys that killed her, end of story. Yes, she shot him, but he'll live. Maybe that was bad to think, but it was the truth. 'Deep breath, exhale.' She had to admit it, she was pretty excited for tonight. She loved The Fray, and hadn't been able to see them since she moved to New York. Danny said he would go see them with her because she went to that god awful Tool concert with him.

Danny, she had done a good job of being professional with him today. Even if she did want to slap him across the face every time she heard his name. She was determined not to let anything ruin tonight. 'The Fray! With Don?' She smiled a little bit just thinking about it but still wasn't sure what to make of things with him. 'Exhale Lindsay, exhale' getting out of the shower, she threw her hair up in a towel. The young woman stood in front of her closet just staring. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous, partly because she didn't really know what was going on. The other night, at the penthouse, what almost happened, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't get that out of her head. What was tonight? Was this a date? Just two friends going to see a concert?

'Exhale! What to wear, what to wear..' She landed on dark wash jeans, fitted black t-shirt, a hot pink scarf and of course the new boots she got with Stella. Standing in front of the mirror, she put on a touch of eyeliner and blush. 'Deep breath Lindsay, Deep breath!' She kept telling herself the same thing. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to dry her hair so she threw some product in it and let it just air dry wavy. Moments later she found herself pacing in the hallway so she finally sat down on the couch and turned on the news while grabbing her phone. The one bad thing about working on one case all day at work is that you get isolated from the rest of the world, you are so engrossed in your case that you often don't hear about all the other things going on in the area around you, she liked to relax listening to the news, but would always shut it off when one of her cases or co-workers cases came on. The media had a tendency of twisting facts to get a great story. She checked her phone and texted her friend,

"_Hey Don!_

_Don't forget the tickets! :)_"

She knew he wouldn't but she couldn't help but tease him a little. Tonight was going to be great! She could feel it.

* * *

He pulled up in front of Lindsays apartment about 5 minutes early, deciding to surprise her, he buzzed her apartment.

"Who is it?"

"Hey it's me!"

"Who?"

"Linds it's Don!"

"What? You're breaking up!"

"You're a comedian funny girl! Can I come up?"

She could tell he was laughing on the other side of the buzzer. She stood behind the door, and shook her hands out a couple of times to try and relax the nerves.

There was a knock on the door and she was greeted by an especially handsome man, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, I have the wrong apartment, I'm actually looking for Mrs Whitehead." She smiled at his joke and pretended to close the door in his face.

"Who the comedian now? Come in."

"You clean up well Linds! You should lose the windbreaker more often."

She could feel her cheeks turn a shade darker. "Thanks! You don't look to bad yourself! Is that the Christian Siriano shirt that Stella got you?"

"Um, Yeah? Maybe?" He had a slightly confused look on his face. He couldn't help but look around her place while she was grabbing her purse, that was when he noticed the new addition to her living room wall, among the pictures. "Lindsay Monroe!"

She heard him call her name while she was in her bedroom. "What!?"

"You need to come out here."

She knew why he was calling her, and it made her laugh and smile all at the same time, when she got to the living room he was staring at her and pointing at the wall.

"When did you get a 50 inch flat screen tv!? I was just here a couple of days ago and this was not here!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm, "Adam came by before work the other day and helped me install it, it's been sitting in the spare bedroom in a box for a while now.

"Wow.. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Don! I'm glad you approve!" She shot him a coy smile. "So! Are ya ready to go or do you want to sit here and drool on my tv all night?" He looked at her, and then at the tv, and then and her, and then at the tv and smiled. "Who knew you were such a funny guy! Lets go!" She locked up behind herself and they made their way to the waiting SUV, being the gentlemen he was raised to be, he opened her door and held it for her. She wanted so badly to say something but she kept it to herself and just smiled. 'Exhale Lindsay, Exhale.'


	10. Electric

**Thank you all for your feedback and kind words! I am going to keep on updating as long as you guys keep reading. :)**

* * *

They sat in silence for a couple of blocks, just listening to the radio, She wasn't sure who the folksy band was that he was listening to, but she kind of liked it. "So how are ya holding up?"

"Really Don? You're going to ask me this again?" She asked, there was a teasing tone to her voice, "I promise I'm fine," she gave him a cheesy smile. "What about you?"

"Hey I'm great! I've got the woman who saved my butt today and we're on our way to Radio City Music Hall to go see a great band. Does it get any better than that?"

She just laughed and shook her head, "Yeah yeah." She could hear his phone buzzing in the center console, 'You gonna answer that?"

He looked at it 'Danny Messer' "No, I'm good. Probably just a drunk dial."

A few moments later it buzzed again, she looked at the screen and then at her companion for the night, "Don, you can talk to him, please don't ignore him on my account."

"He's drinking, he called me earlier and left a message asking me to go grab a drink with him," he gave her an unsure smirk.

"Oh. Ok." she didn't really know what to say.

In the silence his phone buzzed again, this time he answered "Yes Danny?" there was a pause, he stared straight ahead at the cars in front of him, "I can't tonight man, sorry!" There was another pause, Lindsay could see him clenching his jaw, along with his white knuckles on the steering wheel, he was getting annoyed, and quickly. "Danny, I'm busy tonight, and you are starting to sound like a country song. I'll see ya at work tomorrow." With that he hung up and tossed the phone back in the console. She didn't say anything, she knew that with guys, it's better to just let them come to you and not pry. "Can we agree to not talk about work tonight?" he glanced over at his passenger, hoping she would understand.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" She gave him an understanding smile.

* * *

They got to the venue in about 30 minutes, and happened to find parking spot in a nearby parking garage. "Look at you finding a great spot and not having to use your family influence! Nice!" She smiled at her friend as they started walking towards the theater. "Thank you again for going to this with me, it's pretty great of you," she hooked her arm through his and squeezed him close.

"You're welcome, I mean, you already had the tickets, it would have been a shame to let them go to waste." She felt her cheeks hurting from grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't help it as they made their way to the theater hall, she had a good feeling about tonight.

As they made their way inside, she noticed half of the security guards in the place either waved at them or give Don the nod, sometimes she could swear that he knew every one in New York. Once they got inside she noticed Don had just stopped and was standing in the crowded hallway, she gave him a questioning look, "Whats up?"

"Nothin, nothin," he smirked at her and then glanced down an empty hall way down to the right.

"Lookin for an escape route?" she laughed, "I promise they put on a great show Don!"

He smiled and kind of rocked on the balls of his feet, she could tell that he was nervous, "Hey Linds, how awesome would it be to meet these guys?"

"Obviously that would be amazing, I didn't the backstage passes, they were 200 bucks! Each!" He once again looked at her, and looked down the empty hallway. "What's goin on with you Don?"

"Just wait here ok?"

She was confused, and he knew it, "Um, ok. Don't you want to find our seats?"

"Just wait here." She saw him walk down the hallway, two big burley men came out of no where and started laughing and joking with her friend, she saw him give both the guys a big hug and then ran back to her. "What was that about?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask a lot of questions?"

"I'm an investigator Don, it's kind of my job."

"Well don't worry about it, just come with me." She followed him down the hallway and then down another hallway to a door marked 'Warm up'

"Don, where are we goin?" He didn't say anything, he just knocked on the door, needless to say, she was shocked when the lead singer of The Fray answered the door.

"You must be Detectives Flack and Monroe?"

"Don is fine, and this is Lindsay." He smiled as he shook the mans hand, as did his female counterpart.

She was still in shock and she whispered in his ear, "How on earth did you manage to pull this off?!" He just smiled his most charming smile.

"Come on in! Guys, this is Detectives Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe, two of NYPDs finest." Each of them came over and introduced themselves, "Are we under arrest?"

Don laughed, "Should you be?"

The room erupted in laughter, "We heard that you two caught the guys that killed that marine, I'm glad there is some justice in the world."

Their manager came in and announced, "Sorry to interrupt, but 10 minutes till the show starts."

"Sorry to cut this short, but you heard the woman, we've signed a couple of things for the both of you, we hope you like them. Enjoy the show tonight!" Everyone exchanged handshakes and hugs as they left the room.

"Thank you!" she couldn't help but smile.

They were escorted back to the main entrance where they came in and the petite detective stood there, hands on her hips with her biggest and brightest smile, "How on earth did you pull that off Don?!"

He was trying hard not to laugh at her, he knew how much she hated being out of the loop on things, "I know the guys who are working security for the band tonight," he smirked back at her and winked. They stood there a few moments, just smiling at each other, taking in what just happened, Don could see a little sparkle in her eye that let him know that he had truly done something great for his friend, although he was surprised when she walked over to him and on her tiptoes wrapped her arms around his neck in a close embrace. He was even more surprised when he felt her feather soft lips place the lightest kiss on the corner of his lips.

She could feel her lips lingering a little big longer then they should but couldn't really help it. He could feel a heat rise in his cheeks, and wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman's waist pulling her close to him. He knew he was in trouble when his hands found her exposed lower back, he couldn't help but rest his hands there. They both stood there, neither one of them wanting to be the one to break the electricity between them, and that's when they heard the opening band start. They jumped apart as if they had just been shocked by that electricity, the slightly flushed detective cleared his throat, "Maybe we should go find our seats?" he asked rubbing the back is his head.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Her mind was racing, 'What was that!? Did we just have, a moment?' she found herself wishing the music hadn't started when it did. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying their little moment. Part of her blamed it on the adrenaline of meeting one of her favorite bands, which she still couldn't believe had happened. 'How awesome was that?!' she thought to herself, it was right up there with the top moments in her life.

Don was trying to think about anything other than kissing Lindsay Monroe, but it was becoming impossible. With her, lookin great, and her perfume, he didn't know what it was, but he wouldn't soon forget it, and her lips, lingering millimeters from his, his fingertips on the little bit of skin between her t-shirt and jeans, how could he not be thinking about her?

He did his best to lead them through the crowds, her small hand reaching out for his when they would get separated. After squeezing through the crowd, they got to their seats, 10 rows back from the stage. Don smiled at her when they reached their seats. The music was loud, 'or maybe I'm just getting old' he thought.

"What!?" Lindsay mouthed to him, half smiling because she knew there was no way they would be able to hear each other.

He leaned down, his lips brushing the top of her ear, "These are pretty great seats Linds!" he could feel her breath catch in her throat as she look up at him. There was a fire burning between the two of them, they could both feel it, and if they weren't careful they might get scorched.


End file.
